Codename: Angel
by DemigodDaughterOfTheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor has had many children, but he has one daughter that he doesn't even know yet. Anyways - there is another figure in the Doctor's life, who, much like River Song, seems to know him better than he knows her, and whom he never meets in the right order. Her name is the Angel, and she is as her name says - his Guardian Angel.
1. First Meeting

Takes place after 4.10 "Midnight"

The first time he meets her; there is an odd sense of déjà vu about the moment. It starts out with a message, an impossible message – "Come as soon as you can. X," followed by a date and a set of coordinates. He immediately thinks of a certain curly-haired archeologist, but it can't be her. She died. But what if….

He decides to go take a look, just in case. The coordinates take the TARDIS to London; the date, to the Victorian era. They exit the TARDIS to find themselves outside of a pub, where they are soon approached by a rather dazed-looking gentleman.

He bows hurriedly. "Greetings, my Lord. Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, would like to speak with you." He says, before finally looking up at them. The Doctor &amp; Donna exchange a look, about the state of the man's face – a pink smear is staining the area around his lips.

"Right. And, just so we're clear – you think I am who, exactly?" The Doctor asks.

"Why, the Archduke of Canterbury, of course!" The man says, before walking towards the pub, the Doctor and Donna following behind him a minute later.

The gentleman leads them to a private room at the back of the pub, then ushers them inside, proclaiming, "Her Majesty, Queen Victoria!"

The door is shut, and they are left in the room, alone except for a mysterious woman, standing with her back to them, who the Doctor guesses must be the "Queen".

She is of medium build, and dressed according to the time period – a tightly fitted, elaborately embellished bodice, with sleeves reaching to her elbows and ending in frills, and white kid gloves. The skirt has that ridiculous bustle that is oh-so-popular during this time period.

What makes him truly stop and stare in confusion, though, are the tiny details. The color of her dress, for example – TARDIS blue – and her _hair_. It's not the right type - its all straight and boring - but the color is exactly the same. It is pulled up and tied back in a series of intricate knots, with a bit of dark coloured fabric woven into it. She is staring out of the window, with her back to them, but he would recognize _that hair _anywhere, even if he'd only seen it once before.

"Hullo, D-" she begins to say, as she turns around, but her voice falters and her face falls as she sees their faces. She quickly regains her composure, however.

"Hello, Doctor." She says, moving closer.

"You're not Professor Song. I thought you were Professor Song." He says, and her face lights up.

"Really?" she asks excitedly. "You thought I was her? Oh, that's fun. I'm not, obviously, but still. It's the hair, isn't it? I know it's not the eyes – " she probably would've continued rambling, if the Doctor hadn't cut her off there.

"Who are you?" he asks, confused. "'Cos you're definitely not Her Majesty. And while we're on the subject of who you are, how did you get a message through to my psychic paper? _And _what did you do to that gentleman, the one who brought us here?"

She just smirks, and reaches down the front of her dress, pulling out a tube of lipstick.

"Oh, he was quite eager to help me." She says, flashing them a cheeky grin. "All it took was a kiss."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Donna asks, startling both the Doctor and the mystery woman.

"Donna Noble, the temp from Chiswick." The girl says, tilting her head slightly as she examines Donna. She just stares at her for a minute or two before saying, "Hallucinogenic lipstick. That's what it means."

She then turns to look at the Doctor once more. "As for how I sent the message, you taught me how."

The Doctor scoffs. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember that."

"You haven't taught me yet, stupid. But you will." She says with another smirk, before turning towards the door.

"Where you goin', missy?" Donna calls, making the girl – for she cannot be called a woman, she is no more than 17 – stop and turn.

"Are you sure you aren't Scottish?" the unknown girl asked cheekily, before answering Donna's question.

"I assumed you would be curious as to why I had asked you here in the first place." She said, before continuing out the door, Donna and the Doctor hot on her heels.

"So, Doctor, you've really _never_ met me before?" she asked, somewhat incredulously.

"No, I really haven't. So would you mind telling me who you _are_, exactly?"

"Ah ah ah!" she said, mock scolding. "_Spoilers!"_

"Will you at least tell me your name?" he asked, exasperated that this was now the second person who had used that term with him. She stopped, hailed a horse-drawn cab, and got them on their way before speaking again.

"I've gone by many names…." She mused. "You know River Song, yes?"

Both the Doctor and Donna nodded.

"Well then," she said mysteriously, "I suppose you could say she sent me."

"Sent you to do _what_, exactly?" the Doctor asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl asked, as the cab drew to a halt. "To be your Guardian Angel, of course. Now, does that answer your question?"

"What? You really expect us to believe that your name is Guardian Angel?" The Doctor scoffed, and the girl wrinkled her nose.

"What? No, that would be a rubbish name!" she said, thoroughly appalled. "It's just the Angel, thank you very much. Now then, shall we discuss why I invited you here to begin with?" And with that, she disappeared inside of the house that they had pulled up in front of.

A house on Paternoster Row.

* * *

By the end of their adventure, the Doctor knew a little more about the Angel. She was brilliant, mysterious, flirtatious – although her flirting was mainly directed at everyone _but_ him – and more like the enigmatic River Song than he would ever be likely to admit. He knew nothing more about her, and these things he had only learned through observation during their adventure. They had managed to stop a Silurian named Vastra from killing tunnel diggers as a form of revenge for the deaths of her sisters.

Now, they were heading back to the TARDIS, with the Angel tagging along behind them. Once she saw that beautiful blue box, though, she froze.

"Oh my lord." She whispered, and the Doctor grinned. However, that quickly turned to a frown when he realised: _How did she know what the TARDIS was?_

"I know! Isn't she brilliant?"

But that's not what she was thinking.

"What've you done to her?" she cried, skirts flying as she ran to the police box.

The Doctor spluttered, and Donna laughed.

"What? What d'you mean, what've I done to her?" he demanded.

The Angel whirled around. "What, you never thought to clean her up at all?" she demanded, then gave the Doctor a look that he recognized – it was one of those looks that Professor Song had given him, one that said, "If you only knew who I was," and "I'm about to blow your mind" at the same time. When he thought about it, it was slightly ridiculous how often he actually thought about Professor River Song after only having met her once.

"D'ya mind if I go inside?" the Angel asked sweetly, drawing his attention back to the moment at hand.

"Yeah, hang on a mo', it's locked…" the Doctor trailed off, rummaging through his suit pockets as he searched for his TARDIS key. The Angel smirked again, and with a loud _snap!_ Of her fingers, the doors flew open, and she walked inside.

"WHAT?" the Doctor said loudly, shocked. "WHAT?!"

And they could hear the Angel's responding laughter from inside of the TARDIS.


	2. The Next Doctor

**A/N~ this will be short, I promise. If you have any suggestions for scenarios/episodes involving the Angel, please don't be afraid to review or PM them to me!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Angel.**

_During The Next Doctor_

The Doctor was still reeling from the losses he had suffered through – Donna Noble, Mickey Smith, even Jackie Tyler, but most of all Rose. His Rose. The TARDIS had pulled him off course again, then locked him out, which was a first. So he had taken to moping about the streets of Victorian London. Soon, though, he was starting to feel better. After all, it was Christmas.

And that was when he heard it.

"Doctor!"

He quickly scanned the crowd for the source of the calls.

"Doctor!"

There! The source of the calls! It was a young woman, with a darker complexion, and the most wonderfully curly hair that he had ever seen – no, wait _third_ most, after Professor Song and the Angel. Then he realized what she was saying.  
"Who, me?" he asked, before grinning and running off after her.  
He followed the girl down an alley – which would seem rather creepy given any other circumstances. He was so busy with finding out who this girl was and how she knew who he was, that he didn't notice the figure hiding in the shadows, watching the whole thing.

The girl's standing there, backing away from a set of bolted doors.

She yelled again. "Doctor!"  
"Don't worry, don't worry." He said, quickly moving in front of her. "Stand back, what have we got here? Ooh."

A growling sound emanated from behind the locked doors.  
"OK, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here."

Instead of listening to him, she turned to yell once more.  
"Doctor!"  
The Doctor stared at her, confused. "No, I'm standing right here. Hello."  
"Don't be so stupid, who are you?" She asked, her thick accent mangling her words slightly.  
"I'm The Doctor." He responded, as if it were obvious.  
She just stared at him like he was mad. "Doctor who?"  
"Just the Doctor."  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, there can't be two of ya."  
All of a sudden, another man came running up the alley, looking like he fit into this time period perfectly.  
The strange woman yelled at the newcomer, with her hands on her hips. "Where the hell have you been?"  
He just ignored her. "Don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here, then?"  
The Doctor was completely lost by this point. "Hold on, hold on. Who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor. Simply the Doctor. The one, the only and the best." He stated proudly before turning to the girl. "Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver."  
The girl – now known as Rosita – handed the man something too quickly for the Doctor to see what it was.  
"What?"

**(A/N~ From now on I'm just going to refer to Jackson Lake as Doctor 2)**  
"Now quickly, get back to the TARDIS." Doctor 2 ordered.

The Doctor just stood there, flabbergasted** (isn't that a fun word!)**.  
"Back to the what?" at this point, the Doctor was beginning to realize how his companions felt whenever they first met him.  
"Stand back, sir. This is a job for a Time Lord." Doctor 2 ordered imperiously, shoving the Doctor back slightly.  
"Job for a what lord?"  
The doors burst open to reveal a shaggy ape-like creature, with a rusty, yet familiar mask for a face.  
"Oh, that's different." The Doctor said, surprised, as he reached into his pocket to grab the sonic.  
"Oh, that's new." Doctor 2 said.  
As if they were reflections in a mirror, the duo drew their screwdrivers, adopting identical stances as they pointed them at the creature, before shouting out that signature line:

"_Allons-y!"_

As Rosita watched her Doctor and the strange man being dragged up the wall, she had to roll her eyes.  
"You idiots!" she shouted.

All of a sudden, a new voice came from behind her. "One of them's bad enough. Now there's two?"

She spun around to see a girl, roughly around her age. She was dressed similarly to Rosita, the main difference being the color of her dress. Instead of brown and red like her, the stranger was dressed in blue and grey. She was on the shorter side, but seemed taller due to all of the hair. The girl had pin straight hair, that must have gone past her knees when it was down, because it was currently pulled into a single, thick braid that reached halfway down her back, tied off with a dark coloured strip of fabric.

"Who're you?" Rosita asked rudely.

The girl smiled. "Call me Angel. I'm a friend of the Doctor's."

The Doctor dug his heels into the ground as he stood behind his future counterpart as they were dragged across the building by the creature.  
"It's gonna jump!" He yelled.  
"We're gonna fall!" The Doctor 2 yelled in response.  
Suddenly, there was a flash of black and blonde as the companions came to the rescue. Rosita chopped through the rope with a single quick stroke, as the Angel ran after the beast, trying to catch it before it could make it outside.

The Doctors stood up shakily, and then started laughing as they hugged each other; acting like being dragged up the side of a building by an ape creature was an everyday occurrence for them.

Which, for one of them, it was.

Then the Doctor noticed the Angel standing with Rosita. His face hardened.

"You!" he yelled. "What are you doing here?"

The Angel pouted. "It's good to see you too, 'Mr. Smith'" she said, putting special emphasis on the name.

"How did you…?" he began, then huffed at her answer.

"Spoilers."

* * *

As the Angel and Rosita made their way down the alley, they could hear both of the Doctors laughing hysterically behind them, bonding over their near death experience.

"Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny." Rosita huffed. "You're mad. Both of you. You could've got killed."

"But, evidently, we did not." Doctor 2 said. "Oh, I should introduce Rosita. My faithful companion, always telling me off."  
"Well, they do, don't they? Rosita? Good name. Hello, Rosita." The Doctor said. Then he turned to the Angel. "And this is my…. Friend, Angel."  
The Doctor 2 smiled at the Angel. "Pleasure."

"Likewise." She said, staring at him. "So you're the next Doctor, hm?"

"That's right."

"Well then, Doctor, who am I to you?" she asked darkly, but the glimmer of hope in her eyes betrayed her.

The Next Doctor stared at her for a moment, his expression troubled.

"Angel," the Doctor began, "he's lost his memory."  
"Huh." Rosita said, as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. "Now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps. All that for nothing. And we've only got 20 minutes till the funeral, don't forget." She began to walk away, before turning around and calling out, "Then back to the TARDIS, right?"  
"Funeral?" the Angel asked.  
"Oh, long story. Not my own, not yet." Doctor 2 reassured them, making the Angel shiver. "Oooh, I'm not as young as I was."  
"Well, not as young as you were when you were me." The Doctor stated offhandedly.  
"When I was who?"  
"You really don't recognise me?" he asked, perplexed.  
"Not at all." The next Doctor answered, making the Doctor frown.

"Now you know how I feel." The Angel muttered under her breath.  
"But you're The Doctor. The next Doctor. Or the next-but-one. A future Doctor anyway." The Doctor protested.  
"Oh!" Doctor 2 exclaimed.  
"No, no, don't tell me how it happened." The Doctor said quickly. "Although... I hope I don't just trip over a brick, that'd be embarrassing. Then again, painless. Worse ways to go, depends on the brick.  
"You're gabbling, sir." Doctor 2 admonished. "Now, might I ask, who are you, exactly?"

"Yeah," Angel said, turning to the Doctor with her arms crossed, smirking. "Why don't you tell him who you are, _sir_?"  
"No, I'm, uh... I'm just Smith. John Smith." The Doctor managed to say. "But I've heard all about you, Doctor. Bit of a legend, if I say so myself."  
"Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir. But yes. Yes, I am." The false Doctor said proudly.  
"Oh, yes very modest." The Angel muttered under her breath, making the Doctor give her a not-so-subtle elbow to the ribcage.

"Oi!" she protested.  
"A legend with certain memories missing. Am I right?" the Doctor asked hesitantly.

The next Doctor looked shocked. "How do you know that?"  
"You've forgotten me." He said calmly, and the Angel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, look at you being all humble."  
"Great swathes of my life have been stolen away." He said sadly. "When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing."  
"Going how far back?" the Doctor asked.  
"Since the Cybermen. Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town." He said seriously. "You won't believe this, Mr. Smith, but they are creatures from another world."  
"Really? Wow." Angel replied, trying – and failing – to sound shocked.  
"It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found me." A haunted look shone in his eyes, as if he was reliving painful memories. "Something was taken. And something was lost." He looked at the Doctor hopefully. "What was I like? In the past?"  
"I don't think I should say." The Doctor said regretfully. "Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word..."  
"It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you don't blink, Mr. Smith." Doctor 2 said.  
"Ah, don't blink, remember that?" the Doctor asked, and at the other man's blank look, he continued. "Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? No?"

The next Doctor and Rosita just stared at him, but the Angel nodded solemnly.

"I remember." She said, and he turned on her **(A/N~ because their time line is all wibbly-wobbley, just like River and the Doctor's, he treats her rather poorly at first, like he did with River)**

"Now how would you remember that?" The Doctor asked. "You weren't even there!"

"You told me about it. Sally Sparrow, I believe her name was?" she responded.  
"You're a very odd man." The next Doctor said suddenly.  
"Hmm, I still am." The Doctor said thoughtfully, while the Angel nodded in agreement behind him. "Something's wrong here."  
"Oh, the funeral. The funeral's at two o'clock." The other man said suddenly. "It's been a pleasure, Mr Smith, Miss Angel. Don't breathe a word of it."  
"Can't I come with you?" the Doctor asked, and the Angel chimed in.

"And I as well?"  
"It's far too dangerous." Doctor 2 told them. "Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe. Oh, and, err... merry Christmas, to the both of you." He said, then walked away.  
"Merry Christmas, Doctor." The Doctor said, as he followed him. The Angel ran up next to him.

"So we're following him, then?" she inquired. The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm following him. You're going home." He said. She snorted.

"Fat chance."

* * *

"The late Reverend Fairchild, leaving his place of residence for the last time. God rest his soul. Now, with the house empty, I shall effect an entrance at the rear while you go back to the TARDIS. This is hardly work for a woman." The Doctor told Rosita, both of them unaware of their audience.

"Oh, don't mind me saving your life. That's work for a woman, isn't it?" Rosita snapped.  
"Oh, I like her. She's got a bit of Scottish in her." The Angel said happily, making the Doctor stare at her in confusion.  
"The Doctor's companion does what the Doctor says. Off you go." Doctor 2 stated haughtily, making the Angel snort with laughter.

"Since when is that true?" she laughed, and the Doctor tried to hold back his irritation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She laughed again. "Oh, come off it, Doctor. Think about it. Sarah Jane, Rose, Donna, Martha, Susan, Barbara, Amelia –"

"Who?"

"Forget that last one." The Angel quickly amended. "But whenever there was danger, did any of them actually stay put when you told them to? Or did they completely ignore you and follow you headfirst into danger?"

The Doctor thought for a minute or so, trying to come up with a witty remark, but instead came up blank.  
"That's what I thought." The Angel said in smug satisfaction. "That's why you chose those specific people to be your companions. One word connects them all – _adventure._"

* * *

The next Doctor was kneeling in front of the doorknob on the back porch, as he attempted to pick the lock.

"Hello." The Doctor said, as he opened up the door from the inside.  
"How did you get in?" Doctor 2 asked in surprise.  
"Oh, front door." The Angel said, popping up over the Doctor's shoulder. "He's good at doors. Um, do you mind my asking, is that your sonic screwdriver?"  
"Yeah." He said, holding up a plain screwdriver with a wooden handle. "I'd be lost without it."  
"But, that's a screwdriver." The Doctor said, stating the obvious. "How's it sonic?"  
"Well, err, it makes a noise." He replied, confused, as he tapped the screwdriver against the doorframe. "That's sonic, isn't it? Now, since we're acting like common burglars, I suggest we get out of plain view."  
"That's sonic, isn't it?" the Angel mimicked, then shrunk back under the glare that the Doctor gave her. Unbeknownst to her, though, once he turned away, the Doctor couldn't help but smile at the younger girl's antics.

* * *

_The room is decorated for Christmas, intruding on the masculine retreat. DOCTOR 2 heads straight for the dead man's desk and begins to search the drawers. _  
"This investigation of yours, what's it about?" Angel asked, acting nonchalant. Unlike the Doctor, who was trying to be inconspicuous, and failing.  
"It started with a murder." Doctor 2 said ominously.  
"Oh, good." Angel said, causing Doctor 2 to stare at her and the Doctor to facepalm. "I mean bad, but whose?"  
"Mr Jackson Lake, a teacher of mathematics from Sussex." Doctor 2 informed them. "He came to London three weeks ago and died a terrible death."  
"Cybermen?" the Doctor asked.  
"It's hard to say, his body was never found. But then it started. More secret murders. Then abductions. Children…stolen away in silence." Doctor 2 said.  
"So whose house is this?" the Angel asked.

Doctor 2 moved to look over a bookshelf. "The latest murder. The Reverend Aubrey Fairchild. Found with burns to his forehead, like some advanced form of electrocution."  
"But who was he, was he important?" the Doctor asked.

"You're forgetting your own words, Mr. Smith." The Angel chided. "'900 years of time and space, and I've never met anyone who wasn't important.'"  
"You ask a lot of questions."

"You haven't seen anything yet." The Angel quipped, and the Doctor pulled a face.  
"I'm your companion." The Doctor said, making the Angel cross her arms and pout childishly.

"Oi! I thought _I _was your companion, Da- I mean, Doctor." She said, and the Doctor just stared at her, wondering what she had been about to say.  
"The Reverend was the pillar of the community, a member of many parish boards. A keen advocate of children's charities." The next Doctor told them.  
"Children again." The Doctor mused. "But why would the Cybermen want him dead? And what's his connection to the first death, this Jackson Lake?"  
"It's funny, I seem to be telling you everything. As though you engendered some sort of... trust. You seem familiar, Mr Smith. I know your face. But how?" the next Doctor wondered.  
"I wonder. I can't help noticing you're wearing a fob watch." The Doctor pointed out.  
"Is that important?" the other man asked.  
"Dear god, you really have forgotten." The Angel muttered.  
"Legend has it that the memories of a Time Lord can be contained within a watch. Do you mind?"  
The next Doctor handed the Doctor his fob watch, as they all watched with baited breath.  
"It's said that if it's opened..." the Doctor began, then trailed off as the watch fell apart in his hands, making the Angel laugh. "Oh. Maybe not."  
"It's more for decoration." Doctor 2 admitted.  
"Yeah. Anyway, alien infiltration." The Doctor said, going back to why they had entered the house in the first place.  
The three people broke apart, beginning to search the room.  
"Look for anything different, possibly metal." Doctor 2 instructed. "Anything that doesn't seem to belong, perhaps a mechanical device that could fit no earthly engine."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, using it to scan the room, while the Angel looked around furtively before pulling out her own sonic device.  
"It could even seem to be organic, but unlike any organism of the natural world." Doctor 2 continued. "Shh! What's that noise?"  
The Doctor shoved his sonic back into his pocket and did his best to keep from looking too guilty, while the Angel just rolled her eyes and continued searching, putting her lipstick away inconspicuously.  
"Oh, it's just me... whistling." The Doctor said, attempting to do a whistling impression of the sonic. "I wonder what's in here, though." He pointed to the scroll-top desk he had unlocked just moments before, and opened it. "Ah." He pulled out a metal cylinder. "Different and metal, you were right. They are infostamps. I mean, at a guess. Um, if I were you, I'd say they worked something like this."

The Doctor pressed one end of the infostamps, making images project onto the wall. The Angel came over and sat next to him, bumping their shoulders together. "Great job covering up where you got that info from, Doctor." She said sarcastically. He glared at her for a second, before turning back to the other man.  
"See?" The Doctor said. "Compressed information. Tons of it." He put on his brainy specs. "That is the history of London, 1066 to the present day. This is like a disk, a Cyberdisk. But why would the Cybermen need something so simple?"

Unbeknownst to the Doctor, Doctor 2 had reacted to the infostamps, and had fallen back into a chair.  
The Angel hurried over to him. "Doctor, are you all right?" she tried to get the Doctor's attention, but he was too busy examining the infostamps.  
"They've gotta be wireless. Unless... they're in the wrong century, they haven't got much power. They need plain old basic infostamps to update themselves." He finally noticed what was going on with Doctor 2. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine." The other man responded shortly.  
"No, what is it?" the Angel asked, comforting him. "What's wrong?"  
"I've seen one of these before." The man responded. "I was holding... this device, the night I lost my mind. The night I regenerated." A haunted look had appeared in his eyes. "The Cybermen, they made me change. My mind, my face, my whole self. And you were there. Who are you?"  
"A friend. I swear." The Doctor said.

"We both are." The Angel added.  
"Then I beg you, John. Help me." Doctor 2 pleaded.  
"Ah. Two words I never refuse." The Doctor said, then stood. "But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house. It'll make more sense if we go back to the TARDIS... Your TARDIS. Hold on, I just need to do a final check. Won't take a tick." He began looking around, opening doors. _(begins opening doors)_ There's one more thing I cannot figure. If this room's got infostamps, then maybe, just maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping. _(opens a door and sees a Cyberman)_ OK. /i(closes door)/i I think we should run.  
As the Doctor ran and attempted to pull the other man with him, the Cyberman pushed through the door.  
"Run, Doctor! Now, Doctor!" the Doctor shouted, making the Angel glare at him.

"What am I, chopped liver?" she yelled as they ran.  
"Delete!" the Cyberman yelled.

The Doctor, the Angel and Doctor 2 tried to run and escape, but were cut off by a second Cyberman.  
"The Doctor will be deleted." It said, its robotic voice grating.  
The Angel snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Oi!" the Doctor protested.  
"Delete!"  
"Stairs!" the Doctor shouted. "Can't lead them outside!"

Doctor 2 ran up the stairs, while the Doctor tried to shelter the Angel behind him and find a weapon at the same time.  
"Delete!"

The Doctor grabbed a sword off of the wall and swung it in the air a few times. "I'm a dab hand with a cutlass. You don't want to come near me when I've got one of these. This is your last warning. No?" the Cybermen kept advancing._ "_OK, this is really your last warning! OK, I give up." He began to run up the stairs, cutlass in hand.  
"Delete!"  
"Listen to me properly!" the Doctor shouted. "Whatever you're doing stuck in 1851, I can help! I'm the only person in the world who can help you! Listen to me!"  
"Oh, for god's sake!" The Angel sighed, then grabbed the cutlass from the Doctor and swung it in her hand expertly. "Now then, I suggest you leave immediately, before I have to get nasty."  
"Delete!"  
"You asked for it." The Angel said, before slicing off one of the Cybermen's arms with a single stroke.  
The Doctor continued to try and reason with the Cyberman, while the Angel fended them off, occasionally slicing off a piece or two. "I'm The Doctor. You need me. Check your memory banks, my name's The Doctor. Leave this man alone! The Doctor is me!"  
"Delete!"  
"The Doctor, remember? I'm The Doctor! You need me alive! You need The Doctor, and that's me!" the Doctor continued. Meanwhile, Doctor 2 was examining the infostamps in his hand when he had another piece of his memory come back.

The remaining Cyberman – for the Angel had already destroyed one of them – pushed the Angel to the floor, and advanced once more.  
"Delete!"

Suddenly, the next doctor opened up the end of the infostamp in his hand, and destroyed the remaining Cyberman using the energy beam inside of the device.  
"Infostamp with a cyclo-Steinham core. You ripped open the core and broke the safety, zap!" the Doctor said, chuckling. "Only The Doctor would think of that."  
"I did that... last time."  
"Come here, you'll be OK." The Angel soothed, moving over to him. "Let me just check." She walked over to the Doctor, reached inside of his trench coat and pulled out his stethoscope.

"What?" the Doctor spluttered.

"Oh, hush." The Angel said. "I would use mine, but I left it at home."  
"You told them you were The Doctor." Doctor 2 said. "Why did you do that?"  
"Oh, I was just protecting you." The Doctor responded.  
"You're trying to take away the only thing I've got, like they did." Doctor 2 said sadly. "They stole something, something so precious. But I can't remember. What happened to me? What did they do?"  
"We'll find out. You and me, together." He promised, before turning to the Angel. Now his expression was stormy. "How did you do that?" he demanded.

She just smiled. "Some girls played with Barbies, others took fencing lessons." **(does anyone know this reference?)**

"I'm serious. You keep turning up, yet you never give me a single straight answer. Who. Are. You?"

The Doctor was shocked by the pure pain and anguish that showed in the young woman's eyes.

"Spoilers." She said softly, before pushing past the two men.

* * *

Rosita was pacing up and down the alley as she waited, but her face lit up when she caught sight of the trio walking her way.

"Doctor!" Rosita cried, running over and hugging the Victorian man. "I thought you were dead!"  
"Now then, Rosita. A little decorum." Doctor 2 scolded.  
"You've been gone for so long." Rosita told him, then turned to the Doctor and the Angel. "He's always doing this, leaving me behind. Going frantic."  
"What about the TARDIS?" Doctor 2 asked.  
"Oh, she's ready. Come on." Rosita said, taking her Doctor by the arm.  
"I'm looking forward to this." The Angel said happily, and the Doctor nodded in agreement.  
Rosita and the next doctor led the Doctor and the Angel into a barn, which was scattered with clothes and cases. The newcomers looked around, while Doctor 2 talked with Rosita.  
"You were right though, Rosita. The Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen." He told her.  
"So, you live here?" the Doctor asked.  
"A temporary base, until we rout the enemy." Doctor 2 sighed, shaking his head sadly. "The TARDIS is magnificent, but it's hardly a home."

"Oi!" The Angel said indignantly. "Maybe not to you!"  
"And where's the TARDIS now?" the Doctor asked.  
"In the yard." The other man responded.

The Doctor looked around the room, as if noticing the clutter for the first time. "Er... What's all this luggage?"  
"Evidence." The next doctor stated proudly. "The property of Jackson Lake, the first man to be murdered. Oh, but my new friend is a fighter, Rosita, much like myself. He faced the Cybermen with a cutlass. I'm not ashamed to say, he was braver than I."

"Oh, and I suppose I just stood there and cowered in fear, did I?" the Angel snapped, as the Doctor took out the sonic again and used it on the luggage.  
"He was quite brilliant." The other man continued. "Are you whistling again?"  
"Yes. Yes, I am, yeah. Yeah." The Doctor responded, making a 'sshh' motion to Rosita and the Angel as he put the sonic back in his pocket. They both moved closer as the Doctor moved to open up one of the trunks.  
"That's another man's property." Rosita said.  
"Well, a dead man's." the Angel stated, going to help the Doctor search the trunks. "How did you two meet, then?" she asked.  
"He saved my life." Rosita said, smiling at the memory. "Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this...creature came out of the shadows. A man made of metal. I thought I was gonna die. And then, there he was. The Doctor. And you two? How did you meet?"

The Angel smiled sadly at the memory.

"I was just a child, no more than six. Of course, I had known of Mr. Smith here for my entire life, but had never met him in person. I was in trouble, surrounded by terrifying monsters – ones that you would forget as soon as you looked away from them. And then he came. The Doctor, in his TARDIS. Next stop: everywhere."

"Can you help him, sir?" Rosita asked, looking at the Doctor pleadingly. "He has such terrible dreams. Wakes at night in such a state of terror."  
"Come now, Rosita. With all the things a Time Lord has seen, everything he's lost, he may surely have bad dreams." The next doctor said.  
"Yeah. Oh, now, look. Jackson Lake had an infostamp." The Doctor crowed.  
"But how? Is that significant?" the Victorian man asked, confused.  
"Doctor, the answer to all this is in your TARDIS. Could I see it?" the Doctor asked.  
"Mr. Smith, it would be my honour." Doctor 2 said proudly.

The Victorian man led the Doctor and the Angel out into the stable yard, where a young man was waiting, standing next to a hot air balloon.  
"There she is!" Doctor 2 said happily. "My transport through time and space. The TARDIS."  
"That's your TARDIS?" the Angel gasped out, shaking with laughter.  
"You've got a balloon." The Doctor stated, dumbfounded.  
"TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developed In Style. D'you see?" Doctor 2 explained.

"Yeah, _that's _what TARDIS stands for." The Angel muttered.  
"Well, I do now." The Doctor said. "I like it. Good TARDIS. Brilliant. Nice one." He inspected the balloon. "And it's inflated by gas, yeah?"  
"We're adjacent to the Mutton Street Gasworks, I pay them a modest fee. Good work, Jed." Doctor 2 finished, clapping Jed on the shoulder.  
"Glad to be of service, sir." Jed replied, as the next doctor pulled out a bunch of notes and handed them to Jed.  
"You've got quite a bit of money." The Doctor noticed.  
"Oh, you get nothing for nothing." Came the casual response. "How's that ripped panel, Jed?"  
"All repaired, should work a treat." Jed answered. "You never know, maybe tonight's the night, Doctor. Imagine it, seeing Christmas from above."  
"Well, not just yet, I think." Doctor 2 responded hastily. "One day, I will ascend. One day soon."  
"You've never actually been up?" the Angel asked incredulously.  
"He dreams of leaving, but never does." Rosita told them.  
"I can depart, in the TARDIS, once London is safe. And finally, when I'm up there... Think of it, John. The time and the space." Doctor 2 said dreamily.  
"The perfect escape. Do you ever wonder what you're escaping from?" the Angel asked.  
"With every moment." The other man responded seriously.  
"Then do you want me to tell you? 'Cos I think I've worked it out now. How you became The Doctor. What do you think? Do you want to know?" the Doctor asked gravely.

Back inside of the stables, the Doctor, Rosita, the Angel, and the Doctor 2 sat down to hear the Doctor's theory.  
"The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here, the Cybermen were fought and they were beaten, and they were sent into a howling wilderness called The Void, locked inside forevermore. But then a greater battle rose up, so great that everything inside The Void perished. But, as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. And they found you."  
"I fought them, I know that. But what happened?" the next doctor asked.  
Before the Doctor had a chance, the Angel picked up the story. "At the same time, another man came to London. Mr Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage, money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But he found the Cybermen too. And just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an infostamp."  
"But he's dead." Came the stubborn answer. "Jackson Lake is dead. The Cybermen murdered him."  
"You said no body was ever found." The Doctor corrected. "And you kept all his suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them. I told you the answer was in the fob watch. Can I see?"

The other man removed his fob watch, handing it to the Doctor.  
"J.L." The watch is Jackson Lake's." the Angel said.  
"Jackson Lake is... you, sir?" Rosita asked slowly.  
"But I'm The Doctor." Jackson Lake said helplessly.  
"You became The Doctor because the infostamp you picked up was a book about one particular man." The Doctor projected the infostamps on the wall, as information on all of his regenerations flashed by. "The Cybermen's database. Stolen from the Daleks inside The Void, I'd say, but it's everything you could want to know about The Doctor."  
"That's you." Jackson Lake said, surprised.  
"Time Lord, TARDIS, enemy of the Cybermen." He clicked his tongue. "The one and the only. You see? The infostamp must have backfired, streamed all that information about me right inside your head."  
"But then who are you, miss?" Jackson Lake asked the Angel.

She just smiled again. "Spoilers."

Both Jackson Lake and the Doctor huffed.  
"I am nothing but a lie." Jackson Lake sighed.  
"No, no, no, no, no. Infostamps are just facts and figures. All that bravery. Saving Rosita. Defending London town. Hmm? And the invention, building a TARDIS. That's all you." The Angel said, smiling at the Victorian man proudly.  
"And what else? Tell me what else?" Jackson Lake asked.  
"There's still something missing, isn't there?" the Doctor asked.  
"I demand you tell me, sir. Tell me what they took." Jackson Lake shouted, making the Angel and Rosita shrink back slightly.  
"Sorry. Really, I am so sorry. But that's an awful lot of luggage for one man. 'Cos an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state. Where the mind just runs away, because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become someone else, because Jackson Lake had lost so much." The Doctor said mournfully.

A bell tolled in the distance.  
"Midnight. Christmas Day." The Angel said, her voice hollow.  
"I remember... Oh, my God..." a haunted look shone in his eyes, as if remembering long forgotten fears.  
"Caroline. They killed my wife." Jackson Lake cried. "They killed her."

* * *

Back in the stables, Rosita moved to sit next to Jackson Lake, but he stopped her.

"The Doctor needs help. I learnt that much about him. There should be someone at his side. Now go. Go." Jackson told Rosita firmly. She nodded, getting up to leave, only stopping for a second to look back at him, before hurrying after the Doctor.

* * *

Rosita began to lead the Doctor through the streets, until they stumbled upon another group of children being led by one of the cyber-controlled men.

"There's dozens of 'em!" Rosita yelled.

* * *

Jackson Lake sat there crying, when he heard someone enter the small barn.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Relax. It's just me." The Angel called out, walking up to the distraught man. "I know you're hurting right now, but at the moment, you need to pull yourself together."

"WHY?" he yelled suddenly, springing up from his seat as tears continued to stream down his face. "WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT I AM FEELING?"

"Because I know that same pain." She said quietly. She sat down on the bed in the stall, pulling Jackson Lake down with her.

"There was a woman…." She said quietly, beginning her story. "Named River Song. She was the most amazing woman ever. She saved worlds, and discovered lost civilizations, but most people never knew that side of her. Because, y'see, she was in jail."

"What for?" Jackson Lake croaked out, his throat raw from his tears.

"You may never tell anyone this story." The Angel warned, and Jackson nodded, prompting her to continue. "When she was just a babe, she was stolen away from her parents, by a secret organization. She was then raised as their secret weapon, and trained to kill the Doctor. But she couldn't do it. She saved him, but they made it look like she had killed him, to keep her safe from the people who had kidnapped her as a child."

She paused to breathe, and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "She ended up marrying the Doctor. But she died, many years later, saving him. Only, because they both traveled through space and time, they met in the wrong order. The Doctor who was present when she died wasn't _her_ Doctor."

"You mean….." Jackson trailed off.

The Angel nodded. "River Song died in her husband's arms, but he had no idea who she was." She stopped then, and buried her head in her hands, hiding the damage.

"Earlier, you asked me if I knew who you were…" Jackson Lake stated quietly.

The Angel nodded. "I already knew that you weren't the Doctor, if that's what you were wondering. I know all of his faces – even the ones he doesn't know yet. When River died, I inherited this – " she pulled out a blue leather-bound book, the seams of it practically falling apart from overuse.

"Why, though? Who are you?" Jackson asked.

The Angel smiled. "Spoilers."

**A/N ~ so that's that for this episode. The rest of the episode continues as planned, other than the Angel already waiting for them inside of the TARDIS when the Doctor shows it to Jackson Lake. Thanks to all for reading, and please rate and review!**

Also, I need your help! My dear readers, I'm having issues coming up with one very important detail for a future chapter: what River and the Doctor's song would be. I already know what the Doctor's song to River is, I just need to figure out what River's song to the Doctor is. So far, the choices are:

Mine – Taylor Swift

Bright – Echosmith

A Thousand Years – Christina Perri

Dr. Wanna Do – Caro Emerald

Angel With A Shotgun – the Cab

What You Mean to Me – Christopher Wilde

All About Us – He is We feat. Owl City

If you like any of these ideas, or would like to suggest a different song, please let me know!


	3. Original 1

Okay, folks, I'm sorry for another A/N, but I really need your help!

I have too many song ideas, and I love them all – and that is the problem. I need help narrowing it down. The list has been shortened slightly, and changed slightly as well:

Angel With A Shotgun – the Cab

All About Us – He is We

When You Say Nothing At All – Allison Krauss

This Life Would Kill Me if I Didn't Have You – Thompson Square (thanks to Christina Salvatore for suggesting this one)

Bright – Echosmith

Thank you to all who have voted so far, and please don't be afraid to vote again!

Another question:

I have a bunch of chapters written out, but it wouldn't go in chronological order as far as Doctor Who goes. Should I post them, or wait until inspiration strikes and I find a way to continue chronologically?

* * *

This was the first time in a long time that I had actually seen _my _Doctor. I had almost tackled him in a hug in my excitement, when he opened his mouth to speak, and regeneration energy came out instead of words.

It was painful, in all honesty, to sit here and look at the man who I could always count on to be there for me, when he had absolutely no clue who I was.

"Doctor." I said, nodding my head in greeting as he looked at me in surprise. "You've regenerated. And quite recently too, hmm?" I noted.

"How do you know that?" he asked me, eyes narrowed. "How did you get here, anyway? Last time I saw you, you were in Victorian England."

"To answer your first question - _Spoilers._" I said with a maddening grin, then held up my wrist. "Also, I used this." I said, showing him my Vortex Manipulator.

"Oh, and which Time Agent did you steal that from?" he asked sourly.

"Ooh, someone's Mr. Grumpy today." I teased. "And for the record, I didn't steal it. My Mum gave it to me before she died."

His features softened. "I'm sorry. Was she with the Time Agency?"

I shook my head.

"Then how…?" he trailed off, and I smiled at him cheekily.

"Stole it from a Time Agent."

He huffed, then looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked in confusion. "I promised Amelia that I would be back in 5 minutes, just a quick trip to the moon to get the TARDIS back in working order."

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with the old girl!" I snapped, taking up my usual role as defender of the TARDIS, since the Doctor couldn't talk with her like Mum and I could. Then I recognized the name he had said, and I nearly choked, before regaining my composure.

"Who's Amelia?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. The Doctor's eyes lit up as he began to talk about the little redheaded girl that I would one day know so well. He was halfway through his explanation – he had just made it to fish custard – when he got distracted.

"Hang on, you never told me where we were." He accused, and I laughed.

"I had forgotten how impossible it is to keep you focused." I said fondly, before answering his question. "Don't you recognize this place, Doctor?" I asked, and he looked around. We were sitting outside of the TARDIS, on a blanket in the grass. Fields of beautiful green grass and wildflowers stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Smell the air." I coaxed, and he looked at me like I was insane. I smiled. "Go on, we both know you want to. Lick the grass, sniff the air, I don't care. I've seen you do it all before."

He laughed at that, and then went to work. All it took was tasting the grass for him to realize where we were.

"New Earth." He said, a haunted look in his eyes. "Last time I was here –"

I cut him off. "Was with Rose."

He looked at me suspiciously again. "How do you know that?"

I ignored him. "So, shall we explore?" I asked, smiling excitedly.

He spluttered. "But – but I have to get back to Amelia, I promised her 5 minutes –"

I snorted. "Yeah, like that will work out anyway." I muttered, and he looked at me suspiciously.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I said innocently, then began to run towards the city, before turning back to look at him. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

He thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "Fine. But only for 5 minutes."

I just smiled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

3 hours, 5 dinosaurs, and 8 Sontarans later, we were finally back at the TARDIS.

"Well, that was fun." I sighed, as I fell back into the grass, leaning against the TARDIS.

The Doctor snorted. "You have an odd idea of fun."

"Oh, like you weren't thinking the same thing!" I mock-scolded him.

He suddenly jumped up, like he had just remembered something important. "5 minutes! I promised Amelia Pond that I would be back in 5 minutes!" he shouted, before running back into the TARDIS. Within the minute, the old girl had dematerialized, leaving me standing there sadly.

"Good to see you too, Dad…." I whispered.


	4. God Complex

**A/N~ So this chapter is a lot more emotional than a lot of my writing is, but there's a reason. First of all, despite outward appearances, the Angel is still a kid, at least to the Time Lords. So running onto her dad, who doesn't know that he is her dad, right after going into her room in the hotel, would be enough to make anyone emotional.**

_During the episode God Complex_

The group was exploring a corridor on the second floor of the hotel, when Rory stopped.

"Rory, come on!" the Doctor urged.

Rory stammered. "There was a –"

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted, running after the rest of the group and into the room that they had disappeared into, with Rory following him.

"Eek!" the Doctor yelped as soon as he saw what was in the room.

"Don't blink." Amy said slowly, as she followed her own advice and stared at the Weeping Angels that filled the room.

"What?" the boy, Howie, asked.

The lights flickered, and for a moment, the room was plunged into darkness. When the lights flickered back on, the angels had moved.

"Amy, get back." The Doctor said sternly. "Why haven't they got us yet?"

He stepped forward and tried to touch one of the Angels, but his hand went straight through it.

"Amy, they're not real." He told her.

Amy would have looked at him in disbelief, if she wasn't too terrified to look away from the angels. "What?"

"They should have got us by now." The Doctor said slowly. "Amy, look at me. Focus on me. It's your bad dream, that's all."

"I don't even think they're for us." Rory said slowly.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I just have to see what it is. I just have to see." He said.

He looked through the peephole in the door, but continued talking even though he knew that none of the others wanted to see the creature that was hunting them all.

"Oh, look at you. Oh, you are beautiful. Oh, dear."

The Doctor went pale. "I think it's going after Joe."

"Come on, come to me. Come to me." Joe chanted, then, "Argh!"

"Praise him."

* * *

Everything went quiet. Gibbis peeked his head out of the wardrobe that he had hidden inside of, and looked around. The Doctor ran out into the corridor.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted.

The Doctor began to chase the shadowy beast through the maze of corridors.

"Joe!"

"Joe! Joe!" the Doctor shouted, as he ran down corridor after corridor.

The Doctor finally found Joe, slumped up against a wall, unmoving.

"Joe? Joe! Joe. Joe, what happened?" the Doctor asked frantically. He picked up the man, and began to carry him back to where he would find the others, when he spotted someone else in the corridor.

A familiar head of dirty blonde curls was buried in small hands, as the hair's owner sat with her back against a door, sobbing.

The Doctor felt something stirring in his chest. It was a familiar sensation, yet one that took him a few minutes to recognize, and it shocked him when he did.

It was an overwhelming urge to protect this girl, Angel. Now that was normal, he always felt protective about anyone in his care, but this – he hadn't felt this protective of someone in centuries, except for once, very briefly, in his last regeneration, when he was on Messaline…

"Angel?" the Doctor asked softly, as he put Joe down on the ground, and walked over to the young girl. "Angel, what did you see?"

The Angel shook her head rapidly, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'm fine, it was nothing." She said, her voice still holding the barest hint of pain, the rest of it hidden behind a steely mask. She stood up, and began walking down the hallway.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

(back in the restaurant)

The Angel's P.O.V.

Rory and Amy looked relieved when they saw the Doctor walk in, even with Joe's body in his arms. That look changed to confusion when they saw me following him, and I sat down heavily in one of the chairs.

The Doctor laid Joe down on a table and began to scan him, as Amy walked over to where an alien – I recognized him as being from Tivoli – was sitting. I was trying to regain control of my emotions, refusing to crack until I could get home. I already knew that this wasn't _my_ Doctor, at least not yet. If it had been my Doctor, he would've tried telling jokes or rambling about anything and everything to try and get me to cheer up, or he would've just hugged me for a little bit, calming me down until I stopped crying.

"If we can wedge a chair under the door handles, that should stop anything from getting in." Rory said, inspecting the door.

A pretty Indian woman came into the room, carrying a tray laden with a teakettle and cups. "Help yourself to tea. Guys, tea over here."

* * *

Rory's P.O.V.

The girl was still sitting there a couple of minutes later when I walked over and sat a cup of tea in front of her.

She looked up, and I grew worried at the sight of her red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face. "You looked upset, so I thought you could use a cuppa." I told her.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm Rory, by the way." I said, introducing myself. "Rory Williams. That's my wife, Amy, over there, and the bloke with the bow tie is the Doctor."

Her smile dimmed as I talked, although I wasn't sure why. She was fairly pretty, and looked very familiar, rather like my daughter, I thought, thinking fondly of River Song. I hadn't known she was my daughter for long, but I still was very overprotective of her – the few times I had seen her since then, that is.

She was dressed rather…. Uniquely, I suppose. She wore her hair down, and a mint green flowing tank top with the words "Today I choose love" written in glittering silver cursive, with skinny jeans and combat boots. Black lace fingerless gloves – the type that Madonna had worn – were on her hands, and around her neck she wore a fob watch with the Deathly Hallows symbol on it, and a shorter necklace that had a small diamond-crusted bow tie on it.

"Yes, I know who you are." She told me. "I'm Cas. Or the Angel. But honestly, I prefer Cas."

"Cas it is then." I said. "So what happened to you?"

"I went in my room." She whispered, and I looked at her in shock.

"What – what did you see?" I asked her after a moments hesitation.

She just looked at me for a second, and I was startled to see tears forming in her eyes.

"My worst nightmare." She whispered, before she began crying once more.

Without knowing why, I immediately began trying to console the girl. I saw Amy look over at me oddly, but I just ignored it. I couldn't help myself, Cas just reminded me of what I thought River would've looked like when she was younger…

"What was it?" I asked her softly, and she looked at me worriedly, biting her lip.

"You have to promise not to tell anybody, first." She said, and I promised.

Staring at the table, she whispered, but was too quiet for me to actually hear anything.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, and she spoke just a bit louder.

"It was my parents…." She said, hiccuping slightly from all of the crying.

"Why are they your worst fear?" I asked. "Were they abusive?"

She looked at me in shock, and for a second I saw her hands clench, like she wanted to punch me in the face. "No!" she shouted, getting everyone else to look over at us in surprise. "How _dare_ you?"

"What's going on?" Amy said, just as the Doctor chimed in with, "Rory, what did you do?"

"I asked what her room was and she said it had something to do with her parents." Rory explained, and the Doctor knelt in front of the still-crying Angel.

"What is it, Angel?" he asked her, and I was surprised to hear how gentle he was.

"They didn't know me….." she whispered. "Neither one knew me, for the first time…."


	5. Borrowed Time

_Takes place during the Doctor Who novel: Borrowed Time_

The novel was published in between the episodes "A Good Man Goes to War" and "Let's Kill Hitler," but for my purposes I'm going to say that River and the Doctor are already married by this point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (sadly)

For those of you who haven't read this book, I highly recommend it. But before you do that, read this!

Plot Summary of _Borrowed Time:_ aliens have been letting people borrow time from them, and at first it seems too good to be true – for each hour borrowed, all you have to pay back is that and additional five minutes. Until they learn that its compound interest, and that's when things begin to get complicated. The Doctor has volunteered to take on all of humanity's time debts, and has been taken away by the aliens to an unknown location. And now, on with the story!

* * *

"Doesn't matter where they're taking him." Said Amy, staring down at the sad little heap. "I think the important question is: 'When?'"

A new voice came from the shadows. "Amelia Pond that is one thing that I really love about you – you're always asking the right questions."

Four heads snapped towards the direction of the voice – two in recognition, and two in fear.

"Who's there?" Andrew stuttered, trying to sound brave and failing miserably at it.

"Of course, its Amelia _Williams_ now, isn't it?" the voice continued, as its owner stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed modestly, yet casually, more like Amy than any of the businesswomen that usually filled the halls of Lexington International Bank. Flared denim pants and a plain white blouse made up the outfit, and red high heels, a Vortex Manipulator, and dirty blonde curls pulled up with a red bow tie completed the ensemble.

"Hello, Amelia! And Rory the Roman! Good to see you alive and un-plastic-y again." The Angel said, striding forward and throwing her arms around two of her favorite people.

"Now then, as to _when_ the Doctor is…. Was… will be…. Bloody _tenses_, so confusing." She muttered, making Andrew and Sameera look at her in confusion. "But I do believe I know the answer to that. And it's not good, not good at all….. But don't you worry, because I'm going to do something ridiculously clever to get him out of there."

"Well?" Rory asked.

"Well what?" the Angel responded.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, that's extremely complicated, far too hard to explain in terms that you will understand – " Amy cut her off.

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"Of course I have a plan!" she said indignantly. "I just haven't thought of it yet." She spun around on her heels and walked a few feet away, before whirling back around. "And while I'm doing that, you lot are going to get rid of that liquidity fund like the Doctor told you to, yeah?"

"How did you know – " Andrew started, but the Angel cut him off.

"Right. Yes. Okay then." She said, almost nervously, before lifting her arm and punching a few buttons on her Vortex Manipulator. She flashed one more Cheshire cat smile, before hitting one last button. Right as her finger hit it, she uttered that one word that left Amy and Rory reeling from the sense of déjà vu.

"Geronimo."

As soon as she was gone, Rory turned to his wife. "Amy, is it just me, or did she sound just like – "

"Just like the Doctor?" Amy finished for her husband. "Yes. Yes she did."

* * *

**(A/N ~ this section is taken directly from the novel **_**Borrowed Time**_**, by Naomi A. Alderman)**

The market was due to open between 24:26:95:01:03 and 24:26:95:01:04, Galactic Standard Time. This meant a certain amount of preparation. For subjective days, the participants had been arriving or setting up their remote links. The market operators – strictly hush-hush, there was nothing remotely legal about this operation – had been setting up the rules of operation. They'd taken their time over it. At least two additional milliseconds on either side of the market open window. They'd heard something special was coming in. They'd wanted to make a fuss.

So, at the appointed moment, there was a raised platform made of glass in the center of the trading floor. And around the raised platform were rows and rows of glass bricks, each one with a warm beating movement at its center. The ripple of owed time slowly accumulating. Most of the beings in this room could read a glass brick as easily as Andrew Brown could read a newspaper. These blocks read very well indeed. There was time to be made here, they could feel it. And that was before the star attraction was shown to the crowd.

On the raised platform was a thin sheet of glass. A screen, viewable from both sides. And, in the brief millisecond that the whole place became alive with traders, the screen flickered into life. And all the little screens around the outside turned on too. They all showed the same image, broadcast from a storage room under the Millennium Dome in London, Earth. It was a man, fastened to a time-harvesting device, held at the throat and the wrists and the ankles. The room drew a quick, sharp breath. Some of them had enough residual instinct to know what they were looking at before the voice came over the speakers and told them.

"This," said the voice of the thing that had called itself Jane Blythe, "is the last of the Time Lords."

Her face came into view at the very edge of the screen, a thin smile on her lips.

"The very last Time Lord to survive the Time War," She said. "What am I bid?"

And then a great clamor rose up from the creatures in the pit, a sort of wailing, aching, sobbing shout, something between grief and desire and mad excited hysteria. And the trading began.

**(Now back to my stuff;))**

* * *

In the middle of the bidding, something happened to make the Time Market freeze in its tracks. Smoke began to fill the room, followed by music.

_/she goes gee-gee-hee-jo-jo-ho-la-la-hm, let's go Geronimo/_

_/say-say-hay-so-so-ho-la-la-hm, let's go Geronimo/_

The patrons of the Time Market looked around in confusion, until….

"Five galaxies is a lot to pay for anything, isn't it?" A young woman, somewhere around nineteen or twenty, appeared in the middle of the room, standing in front of the glass viewing screen on which they could see the Doctor, bound, gagged, and hooked up to a Time Harvesting Device.

She was unknown to all – to the patrons of the Time Market and the entity called Blythe – but a hint of recognition played over the Time Lord's features, before being replaced by a calculated mask.

"But I suppose 5 inhabited galaxies is worth it, for such a _prized_ human, isn't it?" she continued.

"Haven't you been listenin', swee'eart?" One of the cruder vendors called out. "'At's not a 'uman, that's the last of the bleedin' Time Lords!"

None of them – not even the Doctor – were expecting her reaction. She _laughed._

"Oh, that is _brilliant_!" she said, breathless, a minute later, then turned to look at the video feed that was playing behind her. "Mr. Smith! Mr. Smith, I need you! Can you hear me, Mr. Smith?"

The Doctor nodded, and she smiled. "Excellent job, Mr. Smith! I don't know _what _made you think of pretending to be the Last of the Time Lords, but – "

"What d'you mean, _pretending_ to be a Time Lord?" Someone called out.

The Angel allowed herself a small smirk, before turning to the audience with a shocked look plastered on her face. "You mean you didn't know? That man there is Mr. John Smith, of Earth, 21st century, and he's no more a Time Lord than you are."

"So you mean there are no more left? That they were all wiped out in the war, like we'd thought?" Another voice shouted.

"Oh, I never said that." The Angel laughed. "That is the one part of Miss Blythe's story that is absolutely true. There is one Time Lord left, and I think that you all know her rather well.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" This time it was Jane Blythe who spoke.

"Oh, you wouldn't _believe_ how many tales there are of the Last of the Time Lords. So many cultures have stories about her, everything from war stories to creation myths, to bedtime stories and fairytales." The Angel looked out over the assembled crowd, held spellbound with anticipation.

"You all know about the Time War, but what about the Battle of Demon's Run? Of Madame Kovarian and the Silence? The Daleks know the Time Lord Victorious rather well. They call her the Oncoming Storm, and she is the one thing that both the Daleks and the Cybermen fear." She looked around again, and smiled.

"Tales of the DoctorDonna have been around for centuries. And what about the Day that Everybody Lived? That's always been one of my favorites. Then there are the stories that have been made into fairytales, to tell children at bedtime. Who remembers hearing stories about a madman, flying about the cosmos in his bright blue box? The traveler with so many faces, yet always the same name – The Doctor. Tales about the Bad Wolf; the Traveler, the Princess, and the Centurion; the Doctor, the Song, and their Angel; even the Legend of the Pandorica – they're all true, and all about her. She's the reason that no one even _dares _to try and invade Earth, not unless they're incredibly stupid. They all know that she'll stop them. That man isn't the Doctor, he's her Companion."

The Angel's P.O.V.

I stopped then, and gave the vendors a few minutes to process what I had said. I also took that time to try and compose myself. The sight of the Doctor bound, gagged, and hooked up to that machine – it made me want to cry, but instead I channeled that, turning it into white hot rage. I prayed that at least one of them was clever enough to catch my "slip up".

"Well then," Jane Blythe sneered. "The Doctor will just have to come and find her precious companion."

I smiled. "Well that's why I came, now isn't it?" I asked innocently. Then looking out at all the shocked faces, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Apparently introductions are in order." I mused, and then applied a fresh coat of lipstick – the hallucinogenic kind; you never know when you might need it – before flashing them my biggest smile and my greenest eyes.

"Hello, boys." I said. "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

"Now then," I said, moving around the platform. "There are two ways for this to work out. You can keep my friend Mr. Smith, here, maybe get anywhere between 25-50 years out of him before he dies."

"Or?" one of the Market elders asked and that single word bounced around in the market area.

"Or," I said, "you let Mr. Smith go, and I'll take his place. A Time Lord, the _Last_ of the Time Lords, with thousands of years left in me, or one measly human?"

I smiled at them, a challenge obvious in my eyes. "Which'll it be?"

* * *

"Why do you care?" the words flashed up on the screens that surrounded the trading area, and I laughed darkly.

"Why do I care?" I repeated, as if it was completely obvious. Which, if I was the Doctor – whom I was pretending to be, after all – it would be obvious. "How thick are you? Mr. Smith is my companion. _My_ responsibility. And he has a wife and child that need him very much, and I promised them – I promised _myself_ – that I would keep him safe."

I looked back at the screen where the Doctor was displayed, and immediately regretted it. He was looking at me with fear, his expression asking me one question:

_Why are you doing this?_

I had to turn away, because I couldn't answer that yet. It wasn't time.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jane Blythe hissed.

I turned to face the screen again. "Fine. You want proof? I'll give you proof." I reached into my pockets – bigger on the inside, of course – and pulled out a portable med scanner. Closing my eyes, I did a scan of my chest, then projected it so that everyone could see. Gasps rose from all over the crowd at the sight – one heart on the left side of my chest, like normal, and one on the right.

"So will you let him go?" I asked, looking at Jane Blythe. She snapped her fingers in response, and the cuffs keeping the Doctor in place fell open.

He disappeared on the screen, but was standing next to me in the time market a second later.

"How….?" He spluttered, and I winced slightly. Oops. Apparently he didn't know me yet…. _Again._

"Spoilers." I said, before launching myself at him in a hug.

"_Who are you?"_ the Doctor hissed in my ear.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said softly, then stepped back, having preset my Vortex Manipulator to take him back moments after I left Amy and Rory. "Now go."

"No!" he said defiantly, and I groaned internally. Leave it to the Doctor to muss things up….

"_**Doctor, you need to go. Once you get back, hit the top button twice, middle one once, and then the top button again ."**_ I said, talking in rapid Gallifreyan. Now I understood why he had insisted on making sure that I was fluent in the lost language of the Time Lords. I slipped the Vortex Manipulator onto his wrist, then stepped back. He smiled sadly at me, but I could see the rage and agony filling his ancient eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says, before pressing one last button on the wriststrap, and then the Doctor disappears with a _zap!_ leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

* * *

_Time skip – the rescue_

_The Angel's P.O.V._

I was in the same position that the Doctor had been in earlier – bound, gagged, and strapped to the Time Harvesting Device. Needless to say, it wasn't the most comfortable position to be in.

Currently, Jane Blythe was taking a break from draining my life away, and instead came forward to gloat.

"Ah, the last Time Lord in the universe – and _I _have her!" she crowed.

I managed to muster up an enraged look. "Oi! I'm a Time _Lady, _thank you very much! Do I look like a man to you?" that was all I could manage though and continue to stay conscious. By my calculations, they had already taken at least 150 years. I could tell that I didn't look that much older, maybe a bit more mature, though – around 24 or 25 instead of 19 or 20.

"Right then," Jane Blythe said, marching away. "Shall we keep going then?"

"How about no?" A familiar cockney-accented voice said, and my relieved grin nearly broke my face.

I could barely turn my head, but I still managed to. "Jenny! Vastra! Doctor!"

The Doctor gave me a fleeting grin, before turning to the patrons of the Time Market.

"Hello, everybody!" he said cheerfully, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Just so you know, the _remarkable_ young woman over there was lying to you earlier. She's not the Doctor – _I am._ And you've just made the biggest mistake of your lives – you hurt someone that I care about. No one does that. So, basically, - _run."_ Now normally, the Doctor by himself wasn't all that threatening looking, unless you were an Adipose, perhaps. But with a katana-wielding lizard woman and her ninja wife flanking him, and the Doctor himself wearing that "Oncoming Storm" look, the assembled baddies did the smart thing – they ran.

After the Doctor managed to get me unhooked from the Time Harvester, I tried to pull myself together as best I could before having to face the inevitable.

"Why?"

Ok, I already knew I wouldn't be able to last very long through this. Normally I could last through anything the Doctor threw my way – the scary calm version, the bouncy 12 year old version, even the techno-babble-at-100-kilometers-per-hour version – but the brokenness that was in his voice now?

That was new.

"Because I had to. Because I always will. Because…. I don't know. What do you want me to say?" I asked tiredly.

"I want to know…. Wait." He froze for a second, as if remembering something. "You said….. you said a wife and child….." all of the color drained from the Doctor's face. "_a wife and child_… but I only have a wife…."

Without another word, he raced back to the TARDIS, leaving me alone with my Vortex Manipulator.

As the air filled with the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing, I chuckled.

"Now I know why Dad always refused to tell me that story….."

_To be continued…._

**A/N~ And so another chapter comes to an end! I have two requests for my readers:**

**What should the Angel's next regeneration look like? **

**Should she have any siblings (other than Jenny)? If so, what should they look like?**

**Here is a list of different characteristics to choose from. If you would like to make a suggestion, please leave me a review!**

**Eyes:**

**Blue green brown gray kaleidoscopic hazel **

**Hair:**

**Long short medium **

**Hair Color:**

**White blonde black raven chocolate auburn ginger **

**dirty blonde golden**

**If you have any other ideas, don't be afraid to let me know! **


	6. Original 2

_The Doctor's P.O.V._

I was panicking, my mind going a million miles per hour. I felt kind of bad when I pushed the Ponds out of the TARDIS – in my defense, they weren't moving fast enough – but I needed to get to Storm Cage Containment Facility to see my wife.

* * *

I didn't even bother with turning the brakes off this time, although I did remember to cloak the Old Girl so that she wouldn't be seen, before running out the doors.

I found myself face-to-back with the enigmatic Doctor Song – my wife.

"Hello, Sweetie." She said, although it was odd. She refused to turn to face me like she normally did.

"Is it true?" I asked her, moving closer when she didn't answer. "Is it true, River?"

"Is what true?" she asked, and even without looking at her, I could tell she was playing with me.

"Are you pregnant, River." I'm not sure why, but it came out as more of a statement than a question.

She turned around slowly, and the answer to my question was staring me in the face.

"Yes." She sighed, just like she had when I asked her if she was married, all those years ago.

"Great Gallifrey…." I said, as my jaw dropped. I was speechless for a moment, then, "You're so big!" She really wasn't, but compared to the last time that I had seen my wife, she looked _huge_.

She probably would've slapped me then, if I didn't go over and snog her senseless then. My normally alluring wife was even more _Yowzah_ when she was pregnant.

"You look beautiful, River." I whispered, then bent over so that my face was even with her stomach. "How far along are you?" I asked her reverently.

She laughed softly. "Around 10 weeks, sweetie."

Then it really hit me.

"You're pregnant." I said, and she laughed.

"Yes, dear."

"As in, really, _truly_¸ pregnant."

"Yes."

"But how-"

Now River was trying not to laugh at me. "Well, sweetie, when two people love each other very much –"

"_Not that part!" _I said, making her laugh even more.

"Why don't we go back into the Old Girl and get out of here, before the guards notice, sweetie?" River said, and we headed back into the TARDIS.

* * *

Once we were safely back in the Time Vortex, I turned to my wife once more.

"Shall we do diaries?" I asked, and she bumped my hip.

"That's my line, sweetie." She said, and I widened my eyes playfully.

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear." I said, feigning innocence.

River just rolled her eyes at me, and pulled out that brilliant TARDIS-shaped diary that I had given her all those years ago. My hearts ached when I saw it, though. Usually I was able to tell just how far along we were in her timeline, judging by the state of the diary. For example, at the moment, it was semi-tattered, with extra pages stuck in here and there, but the cover was still relatively intact, so I could breathe easier.

I would still have my wife for a long time.

* * *

"No, Doctor!" River said impatiently, as we danced around the console.

"But River –" I protested. I had made the mistake of saying that she should stay with me, at least until after the baby is born. But she wouldn't have it.

"Sweetie, what have I told you – only one psychopath per TARDIS. And, it really wouldn't be proper if a younger version of me were to come along. What would I do, run along and hide?" she scoffed.

"Please, River." I said, stopping her from grabbing the zig-zag plotter. "I need to know that you are safe – that our _child_ is safe. Please – stay with me."

She sighed, before finally acquiescing. "Fine."

I broke out into a grin, and kissed her curls. "Thank you." I murmured.

"Anything for you, sweetie." She murmured back.


	7. Original 3

**A/N ~ I'm sorry, my lovelies, please don't hate me! I am skipping over River's pregnancy for this story. I am one of those people who hate it when the author does this, but I do have a reason. Once I have finished writing this story, as well as Codename: Lake, I am going to write another installment in this series (one of many), that tells about River's pregnancy with this baby…. As well as the possibility of a few others…. ;)**

**Additionally, once I have completely finished this story, I will post a final chapter that has the story in the order that the Angel experiences it in, as well as her age in some of the chapters, and when in the canon timeline the chapters take place.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR GRAPHIC BIRTH, FEELS, and River Song being….. **_**River Song.**_

_River Song's P.O.V._

I was sitting in the TARDIS library, re-reading one of my favourite books of all time – _The Blood of Olympus_ – and eating chocolate-covered pickles when it happened.

I was shifting around on the couch, because it almost seemed as if….. I hissed as I realised what had happened. My husband and I had been on an adventure earlier today – one that he had _promised_ wouldn't involve any running or guns, but of course it did – and so the adrenaline rush had just faded, meaning….. I just now realized that my water broke.

"DOCTOR!"

8888

_The Doctor's P.O.V._

I was in the console room, working on a little pet project that I still had yet to tell River about, when I heard it.

"_DOCTOR!"_

I shot up immediately, and raced towards the sound of my wife's screams. All I could think was _please, no, please, not my wife, not my baby, please let me get there in time, _like a constant chant running through my head. Ever since River had been stolen as a baby, I was terrified that she would be taken again some day. Then she became pregnant, and that fear quadrupled overnight.

I burst into the library, sonic at the ready, to find River sitting in one of the chairs, clutching her stomach. I raced over to her side, and my hearts nearly broke at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"River? River, what is it?" I asked.

"The baby…." River gasped. "…. It's coming."

8888

"Alright, honey, that's it." I said, as I laid my wife down on a cot in the TARDIS medical bay. We had decided ages ago that we were going to have the baby on board the TARDIS, to keep anything from happening to it.

River cried out again as the next set of contractions hit her, and my hearts broke at the sound.

"My water broke…. Ages ago…." She hissed out. "Just realized it…"

During River's pregnancy, I had read practically every pregnancy book in all of time &amp; space, so at least I knew what to do. First, I had to check and see how dilated her cervix was…. I paled then. Oh, this was _not cool._

River moaned again, just not the good kind. A moan of pain.

"Sweetie, just get on with it!" she hissed. "It's not like you haven't seen that area of my body before. In fact, that's what got us into this whole mess in the first place."

Only my bespoke psychopath could make me turn _this_ red. "I don't recall you complaining at the time!" I said hotly.

"Oh, shut up!" she yelled.

"Shutting up." I said meekly, because, even though I have been called the Oncoming Storm, even I knew better than to cross my wife.

I quickly measured how dilated she was, and then pulled my hand away. "Yes. Right….. River, you're only at about 6 centimeters." I reported, making her groan.

"That means there are still…. _Ugh_… four more centimeters… _ahhh_….. until its time to push….." she said, panting slightly as the next wave of contractions hit.

"Right. Yes. Ok, just breathe, River, it'll be alright. We can do this, absolutely nothing to worry about in the slightest." I said nervously, as I made my way over to her side, and grabbed her hand.

She squeezed my hand tightly as the next wave of contractions hit.

"Don't worry, River, we've got this…."

"Shut up!"

"Shutting up."

8888

_Roughly 13 hours later…_

The first cries of the child of time and music are heard, and both mother and father let out a breath that neither realized they were holding.

"It's a girl." The Doctor said reverently, after he cut the umbilical cord and cleaned off their daughter. He wrapped her in TARDIS blue blankets – specially made by the old girl herself – before handing her over to his wife. River Song was nearly passed out from exhaustion, but she seemed to glow with life as she took in the now-quiet form that was their daughter.

The proud parents had been thinking of what to name their child – whether it was a boy or a girl – for months now, and so they didn't even have to think before greeting their child. She would have three names, eventually – a human name, a Gallifreyan name, and a Gallifreyan title. She would be told her Gallifreyan name when she was old enough to grasp the concept of not revealing it, so for now she would only be given her human name.

"Hello, Catherine." The Doctor said happily.

"Hello, my sweet angel." River said softly, as she ran a finger over their daughter's tiny nose. "I'm your Mummy, and this is your Daddy. And you are our little girl. You are our baby, and you are so tiny, but you have such a big name. Your name is Catherine. Catherine Amelia Delta Rose Song. And we love you so very very much."

The last of the Time Lords and his bespoke psychopath looked at their daughter in awe. They didn't even realise how much time had passed until the TARDIS hummed.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, still half-mesmerised by the life in front of him. He looked up to see a TARDIS-blue box, wrapped up and tied with a bow, sitting on the countertop.

The Doctor picked up the box before bringing it over to where his family lay.

Good Gallifrey, his family. The Doctor could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he thought about that concept. He had a family again. He was no longer alone.

River opened up the TARDIS's gift, and gasped in delight. Inside the box lay a stunning gold chain, which had a golden locket hanging from it. Catherine Amelia Delta Rose Song was engraved on the front in Gallifreyan, with the initials C.A.S. engraved on the back.

Just as they finished examining the chain, River cried out in pain once more.

"River?" the Doctor asked, worried. "River, what is it?"

"…..contractions." River gasped. "But, how…?"

And so the Doctor quickly set their baby girl aside in his old cot, and got ready to deliver another child.

He was so shocked by the fact that River had been carrying twins – and that neither one of them had noticed – that he didn't notice the corner of the room shimmering. If he had noticed it, he would have realized that his family was not alone.

As the Doctor delivered the baby, River grew concerned. She had yet to hear a single sound come from the baby being delivered.

"Doctor, what's the matter?" River asked her husband worriedly.

The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, turned to his wife, tears streaming down his face as he cradled his son in his arms.

"I…. I'm…. I'm so sorry, River…" he whispered brokenly. "It's a boy, but…."

River Song felt her heart break as she tried to deny what had happened. "No… no, sweetie, please…."

"I'm so sorry, River… he didn't make it…" the Doctor said, and his words of comfort were drowned out by his wife's heartbroken cries.

8888

The grieving couple made their way to the TARDIS console room – the Doctor carrying Catherine, and River Song carrying their son – with the old girl humming soothingly in the background.

"We ought to name him." The Doctor said brokenly. "So that we can always remember him."

"As well as for something to put on his gravestone." River whispered. Even the great archaeologist, the one who always stayed strong and always hid the damage, could hide no longer.

"River…" the Doctor began gently. "We can't bury him in the normal way. A Time Lord's body is a miracle, the Earth would be ripped apart by other species just trying to obtain even a single cell of our son."

River looked at him sharply. "I don't care, Doctor. We are burying our son." She managed to keep from breaking down as she spoke, but dissolved into sobs as soon as she got the last word out.

"Yes, of course, my love." The Doctor said reassuringly. "But we have to give him a proper send-off, and I know just the place." The Doctor carefully handed their daughter over to his wife, before slowly going to the console and turning on the stabilizers before piloting them through the vortex.

When they landed, the Doctor and his psychopath sat down on the jump-seat, each one holding a baby – this time the Doctor had their son.

"What about Caiden?" the Doctor finally suggested. "Caiden Kingston?"

River nodded, before adding, "Caiden Rory Kingston Song. Our little boy."

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, before the Doctor got up and opened the TARDIS doors with a snap of his fingers.

"A star is about to go supernova" he said quietly. "I thought that it would be nice for Caiden to at least see the stars once."

8888

As the Doctor and River Song let their little boy go, the Angel removed the perception filter that she had been wearing as tears continued to stream down her face.

"I never knew…"

8888

_If I die young, bury me in time…_


	8. Original 4

_The Angel's P.O.V._

I popped into existence with the usual crackle of static that traveling by Vortex Manipulator caused. I smoothed down my hair slightly – traveling through the vortex was probably half of the reason why my hair was so big – before slowly making my way through the graveyard. I read over each name as I went – Micheal Evans, Donald Crawford, Helena Rose Evans – before I found the headstone that I was looking for.

_In loving memory of Rory Arthur Williams, age 82_

_And _

_Amelia Jessica Williams, age 87_

I knelt in front of my grandparents' grave, and laid down the bouquet of sunflowers that I had brought.

"Mum always said that these were your favorite, Nana." I whispered, before moving on. I would have time to visit with them later, but for now I was looking for a different grave.

And there it was. Right next to where my grandparents were buried, was my twin brother's headstone.

_In loving memory of Caiden Rory Kingston Song,_

_The stars mourn his loss._

And I cried.


	9. The Big Reveal

_River Song's P.O.V._

About one year later, the Doctor and I had yet to decide what we were going to do about Catherine. I couldn't take care of her and keep my promise to the Doctor – if I brought her back to Stormcage with me, the guards would get curious as to who her father was. They might end up running tests on her, and find out that the Doctor is still alive, which would defeat the whole purpose of my being stuck in Stormcage to begin with.

The Doctor couldn't take care of her on his own – he could barely take care of himself! I love him dearly, but my husband _cannot_ take care of a baby by himself. For Rassilon's sake, just last week he overflowed the bathroom….. _again._

We argued about it for weeks, before we decided what we were going to do. As much as it pained us both, Catherine would have a better chance at life without us. Then Madame Kovarian wouldn't know about her, so she wouldn't risk being raised like I was, and none of our enemies – either mine or the Doctor's – would ever be able to get ahold of her.

So with heavy hearts, we left Catherine inside of the TARDIS, wrapped up in her favorite blanket with her Adipose doll tucked in with her, and the locket that the old girl had gifted her placed around her neck. Both the Doctor and I were crying as the TARDIS faded out of sight, the wheezing sound of her dematerializing lasting for a few seconds after she was gone.

That was when I truly broke down. I was never going to see my baby girl, my sweet angel, ever again. We had waited so long to have a child, and then we had twins. And for a moment everything was right in the world. Then Caiden died, and we had to send Catherine away to protect her.

As soon as the TARDIS rematerialized, I burst through her doors, hoping against all hopes that my sweet angel was still there, still tucked away safe and sound. She wasn't there.

But someone else was.

She was on the shorter side, slightly over 1.5 meters tall, with soft waves of sandy blonde hair that fell to her waist, and muddy brown eyes that seemed off. She wore a flowing blue tank top with matching heels and skinny jeans, and a silver bracelet shaped like angel wings adorned her right wrist, while a vortex manipulator decorated the left one.

Instincts took over, and I had my gun drawn in milliseconds. "Who are you?"

The Doctor came running inside as soon as he heard that, only to stop in confusion. "Angel?"

"Angel?" I asked hotly, turning on my husband. "I hope you have a good explanation as to why you're calling some random girl 'angel', sweetie."

Luckily for him, the girl chose that moment to intervene.

"No, no." she said hurridly. "He's not calling me angel. Well, he is calling me Angel. But not like that, I mean. That's my name, Angel."

"Angel?" I asked skeptically. She smiled at me happily &amp; waved.

"Hello! That's me! I'm the Angel." Then her smile grew softer, and just a bit sadder. "At least, that's what everyone calls me."

"The Angel?" I said, again. I was starting to feel a bit like a broken record. But then it clicked. "_The _Angel? The fairytale character?" I laughed slightly, even though I could tell that there was something strangely familiar about this girl…

"I don't know about the fairytale character bit, but I do use other names on occasion. Cas Smith, Cadence Williams…."

I interrupted her. "What about Brooks? Lyra Brooks?"

She looked at me, surprised. "Yes, actually. I've only used that one once or twice, though. How did you…?"

"My roommate, during my first few years studying at Luna University. That was her name. You remind me of her."

"But I doubt that I look like her." She said, smirking slightly. "I don't think that I am her, either."

"Then who. Are. You?" the Doctor asked, surprising me with the danger in his tone as he stalked towards the girl. "I have met you so many times now, and have asked you that question _every time_. And every time you have avoided the question."

By this point my husband was literally two inches away from the poor girl.

"Now, normally, I'd put up with it, but today is not the day to trifle with me." He threatened.

The poor girl was nearly in tears by the way he was acting, which I really didn't blame her for. This was my husband still, but he had switched on his 'Oncoming Storm' routine, the side of the Doctor that even terrified the Daleks.

Just when I was about to stop him before she burst into tears, she did something that surprised us both.

She started _laughing._ Full blown, tears streaming down her face, _laughing_.

"What – what? You aren't scared?" he asked.

She scoffed. "What? Of the 'Oncoming Storm' routine? Sorry, I've just seen it a few too many times. I think I did a pretty good job acting though, didn't I?"

She had calmed down completely by now. Crossing her arms, she looked at us solemnly. "And yes, I know that today isn't the day to mess with you. _Either _of you. And I know why – you had to give up your only child, your daughter, to keep her safe from the universe. You might not ever see her again. Probably won't, actually."

That was when I lost it. I rushed forward and knocked the girl to the ground, not caring if she got hurt in the process. Pinning her to the floor by her throat, I almost enjoyed the feeling of her heart beating extremely rapidly beneath me, assuming that she was terrified.

"How do you know about that?" I hissed.

She looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes. "Because I do. I know your daughter." She croaked, as she began to talk faster and faster, quickly running out of oxygen. "She grew up in the late 1800s, being cared for by the Great Detective herself after being found on the streets by her maid. You will meet her again, though, when she is 7 years old. I promise."

"Who are you?" I hissed, applying just a fraction more pressure on her throat.

"Can't you feel it?" she wheezed. It took me a minute to realize what she meant.

"Your heartbeat…." I whispered, and she nodded. I was instantly off of her, and helped her up to her feet. I tried looking at her, but I couldn't see her properly. Everything was all blurry.

I only realized that I was crying when the girl – _Catherine,_ my brain reminded me – wiped a tear off of my cheek.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked worriedly, moving over to stand next to me. "River, what is it?"

"She's back, sweetie." I managed to say.

"What? Who is? Who's back?"

"I am." The Angel – Catherine Amelia Delta Rose Song – our daughter – said. "Hello, Mum. Hello, Dad."

* * *

_The Doctor's P.O.V._

"That's not possible! You cannot be our daughter!" I shouted, pacing about around the TARDIS console.

"And why not?" the Angel – because I was refusing to admit that this girl, this _insane,_ clevergirl, was my daughter – asked.

"Because…." I was floundering for an answer. Yes, I had several good ones, but they were ones that I didn't want to admit. Reasons like _because we abandoned you_ and _how did I not figure it out sooner_ and _I am so, so sorry. _"Because you don't look anything like us!"

* * *

_The Angel's P.O.V._

I winced slightly at that one. The last time I had talked to Mum &amp; Dad – a linear version of Mum &amp; Dad, that is – they had said that they were sorry for their initial reaction to me. At the time, I had just laughed it off, but now I knew why they had said that. So far I had been held at gunpoint and strangled by Mum, and threatened and denied by Dad.

"Well this isn't how I really look, now is it?" I scoffed, promising myself a good cry later. I yanked the perception filter off of my neck, effectively snapping the chain. I nearly laughed at the shock in both of their eyes. I shook out the sandy blonde curls that I had obviously inherited from Mum, and laughed slightly. "Ah, that's so much better! I know that they were just hidden, but it was still odd to not be able to play with my hair around people." I flipped my hair – and my head – right side up, and I heard Mum's quiet whisper of 'her eyes', making me look up at them.

"What?"

Mum walked closer, and pulled me into a hug, before pulling back slightly so she could study my face. Then she smiled. "You have your grandmother's eyes."

And with that she pulled me into a hug again. We were soon joined by Dad, and then we sank to the floor of the TARDIS, crying tears of joy.

**A/N~ Don't forget to review! Reviews make for a happy author, and a happy author makes for faster updates! Apologies for the incredibly sappy ending, I just couldn't think of any other way to possibly end this chapter.**


	10. A Victorian Angel

**A/N~ hello, my lovelies! Here is my warning for this chapter – there is some Vastra x Jenny here. So if you have something against homosexual couples, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! There's nothing major, just minor references here &amp; there. Also, apologies if any of the Paternoster Gang are OOC. This is my first time writing for them. **

_The Doctor's P.O.V._

The Angel – Catherine – had promised us that she would come back to visit us soon, and that we would see her younger self again, finding her when she was around six years old. That's all she would tell us, which was truly infuriating.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_December, 1890_

_London, England_

The first rays of sunlight were just beginning to hit the ground when a familiar wheezing, groaning sound filled the air. A big blue box materialized on the front steps of 13 Paternoster Row, only to disappear moments later, having fulfilled its mission. Even though leaving the newborn broke the old girl's heart, the TARDIS could still see her future well enough to know that this would be a necessary step.

Not even half an hour later, the milkman came around, doing his morning run. Normally he would've just left the milk bottles at the end of the walkway – everyone was terrified of the fabled Lizard Woman that occupied number thirteen – if he hadn't seen the cot that lay on the doorstep.

"'oo on earth would leave a baby 'ere?" **(A/N~ Apologies, this was my attempt to get the accent right) **he muttered, before going up to the door and grabbing the child. However, as soon as thr infant was lifted from her cot, her eyes opened, and she began bawling.

* * *

_Jenny's P.O.V. _**(Sorry if Jenny's a bit OOC)**

It was morning, and I had just woken up for the day. First thing was to get breakfast for the day. I rolled out of the bed that I shared with Vastra, and headed downstairs to get the milk that should have come this morning. But when I opened the door, the milk was waiting on the doorstep, instead of at the end of the walkway like usual. I still don't understand what people think might happen if they come too close to the house. They don't have to worry about Ma'am eatin' them – it's Strax that they should be worried about.

Sitting next to the milk bottles was a cot. A familiar one, though. I looked inside of it, but there was no baby. There were blankets, a bottle, and a note, but no baby.

I brought the cot and the milk inside before I sat down to read the note.

_Dear Jenny &amp; Vastra,_

_Hello. This is Idris. I'm Sexy. That is, I'm the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Yes, that's it. My Thief and my Child don't know that I gave their daughter to you. They aren't supposed to know. You need to take care of her, and make sure that they don't know that she is with you, until it is time. You will know when the time is, when the time comes. Take care of my granddaughter. My Thief, that is, my Doctor, will need her dearly in the future. Her name is Catherine... Catherine Amelia Song._

_You're Welcome. Or is it Thank You?_

_Idris._

I read over the note twice more before the meaning of the note sank in. that's when I realized again: _There was no baby._

So I did the only thing I could think of.

"VASTRA!"

* * *

_Madame Vastra's P.O.V._

I was startled awake from a very pleasant dream by the sound of Jenny screaming. _That _got me running.

"Jenny!" I yelled, as I hurried down the stairs in my dressing robe. "Jenny, where are you?"

"I'm over here, Ma'am." Jenny called out, and I could feel relief spreading through my body when I heard her voice. Some of the relief dissipated, however, when I saw where she was.

Jenny was sitting on the floor in the middle of the entryway, in the middle of a puddle of milk, with a child's cot sitting next to her.

"Jenny?" I questioned. "What has happened?"

"She… she's gone, ma'am..." Jenny managed to say through her shock.

"Who is?" When she didn't respond, I shook her slightly. "Jenny, who is gone?"

Then she looked at me, and I could see fear in the eyes of my beloved.

"Their daughter, ma'am. The daughter of The Doctor and River Song."

* * *

A few minutes later, I had Jenny sitting in the parlor, and had made her a cup of tea, with just a splash of liquor in it. I had been told that this was a common practice for apes, to help them calm the nerves.

"Now then Jenny," I said, as I went to sit down across from the woman. "What happened?"

She took a shaky breath. "I went to get the milk," she began slowly. "And it was sitting on the step instead of by the gate like normal –"

I stopped her. "Why is it normally by the gate?" I asked her.

That made her smile. "Because, ma'am, not everyone is used to seeing a lizard woman walking around."

I smiled slightly. "This is true. Please, continue."

"The milk was sittin' on the step, and there was a cot sittin' next to it, with a note -" Jenny then handed me the note that she had been holding this entire time. "But there wasn't a baby nowhere to be found ma'am!"

"Calm down, Jenny." I said sharply, before beginning to read over the note. Once I had finished, I realized why my dear wife had seemed so frightened earlier.

"So it appears that someone has taken the child." I stated. "But unlike in the case of her mother, we shall not need any reinforcements apart from Strax." Then I realized that I had yet to see our Sontaran comrade. "Where is he?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "'e's down at 'is usual spot." She said.

I huffed. "We will have to retrieve him before setting out to find the child." I said. "Who knows what we may find."

"Shall I get the swords, ma'am?" Jenny asked, and I chuckled at her eager tone. My dearest did love her sword – just as much as I loved the costume she normally wore to accompany it.

"Yes." I decided. "I believe you shall. See if you can find any of Strax's equipment as well, he might need it."

* * *

A few hours later, once we had finally located Strax, we set to work. Unfortunately, we lacked the necessary equipment to do a simple DNA scan, searching for Gallifreyan DNA. So we had to rely on what Jenny fondly referred to as the 'Paternoster regulars' – a group of orphaned children, who would do simple investigative work for us in exchange for food. One of them – a 9-year-old boy by the name of John – had been nearby when the child was taken. He said that the milkman had seen the child sitting on the steps, and had taken her. We thanked the boy, and Jenny promised that she would give him some nourishment once we had returned with the child.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a central London flat…_

"'Ere we go, sweet'eart. Its okay, you're safe now." The milkman – whose name was actually Richard Park – said cheerfully, as he cradled the still crying infant, walking through the door of the small flat that he shared with his wife and their two children. "Margret, love, 'm home!"

A tall, thin, mean-looking woman came out of the kitchen. She stilled when she saw what her husband had in his arms.

"What is tha'?" she screeched.

"It's a baby." Her husband said, looking down at the crying, yet adorable face that peeped out from inside her blankets.

"Where on Earth did you get it? Why did you bring it _here_?" his wife continued, disgusted. She had enough worries without another mouth to feed, after all.

"Someone left the poor thing outside the Lizard Woman's house. 'Er parents probably didn't want 'er, so they decided to feed 'er to that scaly beast." Mr. Park said in disgust. Both he and his wife were of one mind when it came to one topic – and that was the occupants of number 13, Paternoster Row. While many regaled the Paternoster Gang as the stuff of legends, the Parks saw them for what they truly were - a band of freaks **(A/N~ this is Richard Park's opinion. I personally love the Paternoster Gang.)**

"Well, I don't care where you found it – get rid of the damn thing." Margaret Park screeched at her husband.

It was at that moment that all Hell broke loose.

* * *

_Vastra's P.O.V._

Thanks to the aid that we received from the ape-child John, we were able to locate the residence of the monkey who stole the child.

"My advice would be to start with scissor-grenades, followed by a flood of sleeping gas to knock our enemies into unconsciousness. Then we may take hold of the infant boy, and get him to safety, before proceeding to melt the thieves with acid." Strax announced, looking all too pleased with himself.

"I don't believe that all of that will be necessary, Strax." I said, trying to placate our war-driven comrade.

"Actually, ma'am, it might be." Jenny said urgently. I turned to look at her in confusion.

"Jenny?" I asked. She was listening to the conversations being held through the door, and judging by the look on her face, what she had just heard was rather bad.

"They're planning on gettin' rid of the baby!" she said frantically.

"Let us go into action." I said, then swiftly kicked down the door.

We stormed the building to find a scene from my worst nightmares.

The male ape was standing in n the middle of the room, shock and horror written all over his face. Meanwhile, the female ape stood in front of the fireplace, holding the child. By the look of it, she had just been about to throw the child into the fire when we burst in.

"NO!" I heard several voices shout simultaneously, one of them being mine. I threw my blade as the woman, catching her by her skirts and sending her flying backwards. Unfortunately she dropped the child in her surprise, and the child landed mere inches away from the flames.

The woman screeched in outrage, and attempted to launch herself at the child, making Jenny jump in front of her, brandishing her sword.

"Not another step..." she warned, and the woman turned pale. Satisfied, Jenny turned around and picked up the child, and smiled at her. As soon as she was in Jenny's arms, though, the child stopped crying at once, and smiled up at my wife instead.

"There. That's better, ain't it?" Jenny cooed.

Strax stepped to the center of the room. "You have been defeated, human scum! Surrender, in the name of the Sontaran Empire!"

"You can't 'ave her." I stopped when I heard a voice behind me, and turned to look at the man standing there. He looked completely terrified, and honestly rather shocked that he had spoken at all.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

The human male gulped, but continued on speaking. "I said, 'oo can't 'ave 'er. I won't let'choo take 'er."

My eyes narrowed, and I glided forward, smiling when the ape took a trembling step backwards. "That would imply that you had custody of the child to begin with, which is not the case. Furthermore, who are you to stop me?"

By the time I was done speaking, my face was mere inches from his, and I could smell his fear. I spun around then, and moved towards his mate.

"And you." I hissed. "You have committed one of the most heinous crimes possible - the abduction and attempted murder of a hatchling." I sneered at the woman, who attempted to intimidate me, but failed completely. "If we were in my society, you would be killed on the spot."

She looked at me in terror as I moved even closer.

"Unfortunately, I made a promise. However, I do believe that Scotland Yard will be more than happy to take you off my hands."

With that said, I moved to join my wife while an inspector from the Yard took her away, leaving us to deal with the male ape.

"Normally, I would have sent you off alongside your mate," I began, stalking towards the man, "but I need to know why. Why you thought it would be a smart idea to steal any child, let alone this one."

"' Cause I know what yer gonna do to that poor li'l one, and I wanted to save her." he told us sullenly.

Jenny looked at him in shock. "What d'you mean, you know what we were gonna do to 'er? We're gonna take care of 'er, like 'er mum and dad asked us to."

Mr. Richard Park snorted. "Like I'm gonna believe you."

"You may not believe us," I admitted. "But take this into consideration. The child was crying for the entire duration of time that she was with you. Yet as soon as Jenny picked her up, she immediately quieted. Obviously, she knows whom to trust." With that said, I turned to my comrades.

"Come along, my dear." I told Jenny. "Let us bring our new charge back home."


	11. A Time-Tot on Paternoster Row

**A/N ~ I am both pleased and disappointed to announce that there will only be one more chapter of this story after this. Disappointed because that means that this story is drawing to a close. However, I am pleased to announce that there will be a sequel! Actually, there will most likely be many more stories about Miss Catherine Amelia Song. Once this story is completed, I'm going to finish up Codename: Lake, and then I'll start on the next in the series. Thank you to all of those who have read this story, and please review! I am always willing to listen to suggestions on how to improve my writing.**

There was a time when the house of the Lizard Woman, the Troll, and the Parlour Maid was somber and still, the silence occasionally broken by the hustle of activity as the trio set off to crack another case.

These days, number 13 Paternoster Row was full of life. It was filled with sounds of laughter and shrieks of joy, as well as the occasional scolding. Catherine was three now, and spent most of her time playing in the streets of London with the Paternoster Regulars. Even though she was so young physically, she more than made up for it with her mind. The number of times that she had managed to talk her way out of trouble was unimaginable. Jenny and Vastra were immensely proud of their Time-tot charge just for that. However, Strax was just as proud of the child's easy mastery of weapons. Catherine had mastered Strax's scissor- grenade launcher in a single day, a feat, Strax said, which was not as easy as it sounded.

Catherine loved her home too, and the people who lived there. Strax was like her rambunctious older brother, while Jenny and Vastra were like her aunts. At first, she had tried to call them 'Mum' or 'Mother', but both had refused this title. It had hurt her feelings at first, but the Silurian and her wife were quick to explain their reasons.

"You have a Mum and Dad, Catherine." Jenny had told her one night, just a few weeks earlier.

"I do?" the young child asked, her blonde curls bouncing as she looked back and forth between the two women.

"Your mother and father are very special people." Vastra began. "And as such, they have made a great many enemies in their lives. They gave you to us so that we could keep you hidden from those who might wish to do you harm."

"But where are dey?" the child said, the slight speech impediment she possessed being the only indicator of her young age.

Jenny and Vastra exchanged looks before the latter answered.

"They are out in the stars, child." the lizard woman replied. "Saving worlds, and defeating evil creatures."

"Not to mention doing a whole lot of runnin'" Jenny added.

"But they love you so much, and they left you with a present." Jenny continued.

Catherine's face lit up as she looked around excitedly. "What is it? What is it?"

Jenny pulled out an ancient jewelry box - one that the TARDIS had left two years prior. - and handed it to the girl.

Catherine gasped in shock and awe as she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace, with odd symbols on the front. Flipping it over, she read the initials on the back - _C.A.S._

"Is this for me?" she asked, and Vastra laughed softly at the awe in her voice.

"Yes, my dear." Madame Vastra said. "It was left here with you when you were first placed under our protection. It was given to you at birth, from what I understand, by your grandmother."

"Thank you, Madame." Catherine said gravely, then smiled up at her pseudo-aunt. "May I please go and play with my new necklace?"

That made both women laugh, and they sent her off.

Catherine ran off to her room and sat on the four-poster bed, enthralled, as she ran her fingertips over the Gallifreyan words etched into the front. A few moments later, she gasped, then squealed with delight as the metal first warmed under her touch, then glowed briefly before popping open.

There were two things inside of the locket: a picture, and a blank piece of paper. Catherine examined the picture first. It was of four people, two boys and two girls. Jenny had had to help her learn the difference between the two, as Strax and Madame weren't of much help.

The four people were broken into two groups - one boy and one girl in each. The first couple seemed familiar, like Catherine knew them somehow. The man was tall, with sandy blonde hair, and a rather large nose. He wore a black suit, with a blue rose on his lapel. He was smiling in the picture, with his arms wrapped around a pretty woman, who was kissing his cheek. Catherine could only see half of her face, but she could tell that the woman was beautiful. She had fiery red hair, and pale skin. Her dress was palest blue, and had no sleeves or straps for some reason.

The other couple was familiar as well, but achingly so. This man was tall and gangly, and wearing the sort of suit that Madame's clients wore - a top hat and tails, and a black bow tie. His brown hair flopped over his face, and his ancient green eyes stared at the woman in his arms with wonder... awe... amazement... love. Yes, that was it, Catherine decided. He was looking at her with pure love.

For her part, though, the woman had the same sort of look in her eyes, although hers was mixed with mischief. The first thing that Catherine noticed about her was her hair - It was big and curly and bloody fantastic. Next thing to be noticed was her dress. It was shimmery and gold, with a deep neckline. Her head was thrown back as she laughed, and her arms were wrapped around the gangly man's neck.

Suddenly, Catherine realised something. Jumping up off of the bed, she ran over to the looking glass that occupied a corner of her room, and stared at her reflection, then looked at the picture again.

She looked like the couple, she realised. Catherine had the woman's curly, curly hair, and facial features, and the man's ancient green eyes and pale skin.

After examining the photo for a few minutes more, Catherine turned her attention to the blank paper. But to her eternal surprise, it was no longer blank.

_Hello granddaughter. I was wondering when you would open this locket. It is nice to finally be able to speak with you, even if I have to use psychic paper to do so._

Catherine stared at the paper for a moment, wondering how on earth there were words on it now, and who the person she was talking to was.

_There are words here because I thought them up, little one. _Read the new message. As Catherine watched, the words disappeared and were replaced by new ones.

_As for who I am, you may call me one of a number of names - Idris, Sexy, Old Girl, Grandmother... _

"Grandmother?" Catherine murmured excitedly. "I have a grandmother?"

_Yes, my dear. And the people in the photo are your family as well. _The paper cleared itself, before quickly filling up again. _The Orangey One is called Amy, and the Pretty One with her is Rory. Then there is My Thief - that's the one with the chin, dear. And holding him is my daughter, the Lady of the Waters - River Song. Your mother. _

"Wow..." the young girl whispered, unable to say much more than that. She couldn't believe that this woman - who looked like a goddess - was her _mother._

"Can you tell me more about them?" Catherine asked.

_Absolutely. _Read the message. _But just so you know, child, the psychic paper works better if you just think what you want to say. _

Catherine nodded, then furrowed her brow in concentration as she attempted to project her thoughts. _Like this?_

_Very good, Catherine! _Came the response. _Now for those stories that I promised you..._

And so the rest of the day was spent sprawled on the four-poster bed in Catherine's room, as the TARDIS told Catherine stories about her family, while Catherine laughed herself sick at some of the tales.


	12. A Lost Angel

**A/N~ Hello all! So I might have lied before, but it was a good lie, I promise! I know I said that this would be the last chapter of this story, but I decided to make this a two part chapter. I have a favour to ask, though. I am trying to figure out which episodes of series 8 that I want to put the Angel in. If you could please review to let me know your thoughts on this, it would be much appreciated. Thanks to all!**

_The Doctor's P.O.V._

I had just dropped River off at her office at Luna University once more, and was out on my own again. It hadn't taken over yet, but I could already feel the loneliness of traveling alone setting in. River was gone again, the Ponds were off living their lives on Earth, and Catherine….. we still hadn't found her. Her older self, the one who had reassured .River and I after leaving her as a baby, had told us not to worry, that we would find her, but not for a few years.

Trouble was, for River it had already been 15 years - during which time she had been pardoned from Stormcage - and for me even more time had passed. I had always known just how wibbley-wobbley my timelines could be, especially as to when I would find people – just look at my Amelia Pond as an example – but it worried me all the same. The Angel – Catherine – had told River and I that we would find her when she was about 6-7 years old, but she never said how long it would've been for us by that point. Maybe she didnt know.

Or maybe she just didn't want us to know.

8 8 8

_No One's P.O.V._

As the Doctor stood in the TARDIS console room, thinking about this, the old girl decided that she was going to take control again.

He grabbed on to one of the metal railings to keep from flying into the wall as the old girl began piloting herself. A younger version would've gotten mad, and yelled a bit, but the current Doctor was too sad and depressed to care much. That and he could almost feel remnants of past conversations being dredged up, as if the TARDIS was trying to tell him something.

"_You didn't always take me where I wanted to go."_

"_No, but I always took you where you _needed _to go."_

The TARDIS came to a jarring stop, throwing the Doctor to the ground. After a moment, he got up, before slowly – almost cautiously, although that word could rarely be used to describe anything that the last of the Time Lords did – going to open up the doors to the TARDIS.

But before he could get there, there was a sound. One that hadn't been heard in centuries, if ever.

Someone was knocking on the TARDIS doors.

That got the Doctor moving. He strode over to the doors &amp; threw them open, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind. But what he found shocked him to the core.

Standing on the other side of the police box doors, knocking on them nervously as she bit her lower lip, was a child. A girl, who was obviously scared. She kept knocking for a moment as she looked around, before looking back and realizing that she was now knocking on the Doctor's leg. As soon as she realized this, she stopped, leaving him standing there in shock, as he quickly absorbed the facts.

She looked to be about six or so, but he had a feeling she was older than she looked. Blonde hair was bound tightly back into an elaborate pinned braid. Her dress was dark green, and looked like a miniature version of an adults dress for the time period.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, sir." Her voice was beautiful, even for one as young as she was. "Are you the pleese?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

The Doctor could feel his anger practically melting away as he looked down at the child. He smiled slightly at the little girl, and remembered the words that he had said to his dear Amelia Pond so many years ago.

"No. Why? Did you call for a policeman?"

She smiled at him sadly for a moment, before drawing herself up. "Well, no, but Madame and Auntie always say to look for a pleeceman if i get lost."

"Well that's very smart of them." the Doctor told her, bending down so that they were face-to-face. "I'm the Doctor. I'm not a policeman, but I can help you if you would like."

_Catherine's P.O.V. _

I was scared. Really, properly frightened. Madame had just finished up another case, and she had asked me to go to Scotland Yard to collect the Detective Inspector that she always worked with. I had done as she asked, and was on my way home when a scary man stopped in front of me.

"'ello there, lil' lady." the man was tall and scruffy, with dark, beady eyes and a strong smell of liquor surrounding him.

"Hello, sir." I said, trying to be polite like Aunt Jenny had taught me, before trying to move around the man. Unfortunately, the man was sober enough to be able to grab my arm and yank me back towards him.

"Where d'ya tink yer goin'?" he slurred, and I quickly grew frantic as I tried to get away.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted, surprising him enough to get him to loosen his grip enough for me to get away. Of course, the fact that I kicked his shin as hard as I could probably didn't hurt my chances of escape.

Then I ran. I ran and ran and ran until I collapsed in a dead-end alleyway. I just laid there and caught my breath for a moment or so, before I sat up to look around.

That was when I realized something fairly important:

"I don't know where I am." I said slowly, as a fresh wave of terror washed over me.

I ran around in a panic for a few more minutes, before I remembered what Grandmother had told me once - "_All that you need to do is make a wish, my dear, and I promise you that help will come."_

So as I sank to the ground, laying my head on the wall behind me, I wrapped my hand tightly around my locket and did just that.

And then I heard it. A sound, one that Grandmother had described to me many times during conversations over the psychic paper.

_There is a sound. _She had told me. _Its a very special wheezing, groaning sound. If you heard it even once, you would never be able to forget it. But that sound does something else._

_Va-woorp. Va-woorp. _

_It brings hope wherever it goes._

I looked up to see a big, blue box appearing. I knew that box. It was my father's ship, the TARDIS. Grandmother told me about it all the time. And just as I felt the hope that was promised, I felt my locket heat up in my hand. Normally, I was the one who would write to Grandmother first, but I had learned that if she wrote first, it was usually with some sort of warning.

So instead of pounding on those brilliant blue doors, I opened my locket to see what was so important that Grandmother couldn't wait to tell me.

_He can't know who you are just yet, my dear. You must wait until the moment is right._

I could feel my hearts plummet with this new piece of information. So now I would finally get to meet my father, the man whom my grandmother had been telling me stories about for years, and he couldn't know who I was?

I could feel the tears threatening to spill over, but I stopped them.

_No. _I told myself. _I'm a big girl now. I can do this._

So instead of running through those beautiful blue doors, I did the exact opposite:

I knocked.


	13. Finding an Angel

**A/N~ Hello, all! Here are some answers to your reviews, I've been meaning to do this for a while:**

**Guest: thanks! I was aiming for that.**

**john stream: Of course! However, I'm having troubles with figuring out exactly what the scenario would be. If you wouldn't mind, please PM me, and we can work on that issue together.**

**CalicoKitty402: Yes. There are going to be SO many stories featuring the Angel, its kinda scary. A lot of them will be crossovers, and if anyone has any ideas for one, feel free to PM me/ review!**

**Also, just so y'all know, Lia Flint and Catherine Amelia Song are one and the same.**

* * *

"So," the Doctor asked the little girl as he pulled her through the crowded streets of Victorian London, "Have you got a name?"

The girl looked offended. "Of course I've got a name!" she said. "It's Ca -" she paused, as if she had almost revealed something that she wasn't supposed to. "Lia." she quickly amended. "Lia Flint."

_Catherine's P.O.V._

I was mentally cursing at myself.

_Stupid! _I scolded. _You almost told him who you were, even after Grandmother warned you not to!_

Then I felt guilty. I just lied to my father! Even though he technically doesn't know he's my father yet.

_No you didn't._ I said in my head. _Technically, you told him your name._

Aunt Jenny and Madame have called me Lia for as long as I can remember, unless they're cross with me, or they need to be serious about something. Madame - or Auntie Vastra, which was what I called her in my head - said that they called me Lia because it would help to keep my true identity a secret. Aunt Jenny said that it was because 'Catherine Amelia Song' was too big of a name for such a little girl.

"And where were you going when you got lost?" he asked, then we were seperated for the blink of an eye when someone pushed between us.

"Number 13 -" I was cut off by someone clapping their hand over my mouth, then lifting me off of the ground. I started to panic as I saw the Doctor moving farther and farther away from me, as I was being carried away. I could tell that the Doctor knew that something had happened - he was shouting and trying to make his way through the crowd, but the crowd was so big, that it just swallowed him up.

I saw red at that moment. How dare they take me from my Daddy, right after I met him? That was just _mean._ So I did the first thing that I could think of.

I bit the hand that was over my mouth.

Whoever was holding onto me cursed loudly, and pulled their hand away from my mouth, if only for a moment.

That was all the time that I needed.

In a heartbeat, I was screaming. Full on screaming at the top of my lungs.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_The Doctor's P.O.V._

Three seconds.

Three seconds was all it took for me to lose her. All it took for that poor little girl to disappear forever. I tried to push my way through the crowds, but I kept being shoved in the opposite direction.

"No." I muttered. "No, no, no!" The odd looks that I was receiving grew more frequent as I grew louder.

I nearly collapsed, when I realized something. I was in London. Victorian London. Meaning...

_Meanwhile, on Paternoster Row..._

Jenny opened up the door in surprise.

"Doctor! What are you doin' 'ere?" She asked.

"Where's Vastra?" I snapped. "I need Vastra."

Just then, the lizard woman herself came around the corner.

"Jenny, my dear, is -" she cut herself off when she saw me. "Doctor? What are you doing here?"

"Lia." I said, still in a panic. "I met a girl named Lia-" I nearly missed the significant glances that Vastra and Jenny were giving each other when I said this, but set that aside for the time being. "- and I was helping her to find her way home, when she was abducted." this time, I definitely noticed the worried looks that Jenny and Vastra gave each other.

"Lia... Lia's gone?" Jenny asked, and for the first time I noticed just how pale she had gone.

"Jenny, are you all right?" I asked her, worried. "You've gone all... whitey."

"Lia is my niece." Jenny managed to get out, before breaking down. I looked at her in shock, as Vastra moved to comfort her wife.

"Im so, so sorry, Jenny." I said, trying to be comforting. To be honest, I'm not all that sure that I did all that well on it... Humaney-wumaney... emotion-y... Stuff... Not my thing. "But I promise you, we will find her."

Jenny nodded thankfully, then her panic dissipated to be replaced by an expression that I knew well. It was the same one that my wife got whenever someone that she cared about was threatened - so it usually appeared whenever I took her out for a date night.

I did love it when River got that look...

Shaking myself out of that train of thought, I clapped my hands. "Right! Let's go find us a little girl!" I cheered, before running out the door. After a minute, though, I popped my head back in and smiled sheepishly.

"Umm... I meant Lia, just so you know. I didn't just wake up with a craving for a little girl. I did have a craving for apples, once, when I first regenerated. Then I realized that apples are rubbish. I hate apples. Bananas are good, though." I rambled.

"Doctor!" Jenny said impatiently, effectively cutting off my rambling. "Come on, then! We 'ave to find Lia!"

"Yes. Right. Sorry." I said rapidly, then headed out the door again, with Jenny and Vastra following swiftly behind me.

* * *

Jenny's P.O.V.

It took us about ten minutes or so to reach the TARDIS, and Vastra and I spent most of it worrying about Lia. The entire time that we were walking, Vastra and I were whispering about Lia, and trying to decide what to do. We weren't sure if we should tell the Doctor about his daughter or not.

In the end, we decided not to, at least not yet. If it became necessary, then we would tell him, but not before then. Yes, the Doctor had a right to know about his daughter, but we had also made an oath. An oath to the TARDIS, that we would keep her safe no matter what. And that we would not tell the Doctor about her until necessary.

Once he had ushered us into the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled me up to the console.

"Jenny, because you're the one that is most likely closest to Lia, you are going to be the one that will be able to lead us to her."

I was confused. "Wha'? Now how is tha' going ta work?"

"TARDIS telepathic interface!" he roared, as he dashed around the console, flicking switches and pressing buttons. He paused for a moment to guide my hands so that my fingertips were pressing into little divots in the console, before continuing his mad dash. "Just think of her, Jenny. Think of your niece, and your thoughts should lead the old girl right to her!"

So I did as the Doctor said. I remembered every moment spent with Lia - with my little girl. For, over the six and a half years of raising Miss Catherine Amelia Song, I had grown to think of her as my own daughter. I remembered saving her from the people who had stolen her from us the day that she was given to us. I remembered how angry I was at Strax when I came home one day to find Catherine sitting on the parlour floor, playing with one of Strax's grenade launchers. I remembered how elated Vastra and I were when she spoke her first word - _dear, _our favourite term of endearment for each other. I remembered it all - all of the good memories, and all of the bad ones.

And as I remembered it all, I heard the TARDIS taking off, and I knew that we were going to bring her home.

_Catherine's P.O.V._

When I came to, I was in a dark place, with lots of other kids. Some of them looked like me, but some of them were scary-looking. I was shackled to the wall, along with the rest of the children, probably fifteen or twenty in total.

My jawbone and cheek hurt really badly, and I remembered that right before I had blacked out, someone had slapped me, most likely to try and get me to stop screaming.

"Ugh," I moaned, as I attempted to move into a more comfortable position, which proved to be impossible since I was chained to the wall. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, an ominous voice came out of the shadows, and I nearly rolled my eyes at the cliche behavior.

"You don't need to know that, missy." the voice belonged to the same man who had grabbed my arm earlier, and who had been the reason that I was had gotten lost to begin with.

"What is going on?" I demanded, as best as I could in my current position, anyways.

"You, m'dear," the man began, and the reek of alcohol on his breath was practically overwhelming. "Are in the care of quite a few… _strange…_ people, ain't you?"

I gulped. How could he possibly know that? It didn't really matter how he came across that information, though. All that mattered was that he wouldn't be getting any more from me.

"Whether you're gonna talk to us or not don't matter, dearie." he said, leaning closer. "All we need is you. Y'see, London's upper class is willing to pay a pretty penny for unusual pets, and we got a bunch righ' 'ere!" The man then gestured around the room grandly, as if showing off a prize-winning display, instead of a bunch of miserable alien children chained to the walls.

Then he leaned down, moving to touch my face, but I jerked away, making him laugh. "An' now tha' we 'ave you, m'dear, soon enough we'll 'ave the best prize of 'em all - The Lizard Woman of Paternoster Row!"

He moved closer, then stuffed a wad of cloth in my mouth, leaving me unable to speak. "M'sorry, love," he said with a smirk. "But we can't 'ave you callin' fer 'elp, now can we?"

Then he walked away, leaving me in the dark with the rest of his unfortunate victims.

And as I sat there, with the manacles chafing on my wrists and unable to speak, I couldn't do anything but cry in my head.

_Help. Please, please, help._

* * *

_The Doctor's P.O.V._

After about five minutes or so of being hooked up to the TARDIS telepathic circuits, Jenny landed the old girl, and then raced out the door, weapons at the ready.

I was about to join them, when I felt it.

_Help. Please, please, help. Is anybody there?_

I was frozen for about two minutes as I just listened to that plead for help. It was in my head, not like an intusion into my brain, but in that part of my brain where the Time Lords telepathic bond was. In the years befor the Time War, there were always voices back there, kind of turning into a sort of background noise. Then, they were all dead, and the silence nearly drove me insane. My companions were mostly able to help me forget, but then there were the times when I was alone, and it would come back.

Then I met River. And it took me awhile, but once I knew who she was, I realized what that nagging feeling that I got whenever she was near me was - it was her psychic link. But this voice that was calling for help, it didn't have the same familiarity to it, or the same melody to it. Which could only mean one thing:

_There was still a Time Lord out there._

Well, I supposed that it could be one of a very limited number of other species, to be projecting that well.

I felt something wet on my face, and reached up to wipe it off. I looked down at my hand in shock when I realized I was wiping away tears.

"Doctor?" Vastra stuck her head back into the TARDIS. "Doctor, we will be needing your assistance if we are to succeed in this endevour." Then she noticed the look on my face. "What is it, Doctor? Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I said, trying to hide my emotions for now. There were more important things at hand. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go find Jenny's niece, shall we?"

And with that, I followed Vastra out of the TARDIS.

* * *

_Catherine's P.O.V._

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting in the cold, dark, cellar for when I heard it. The sounds of fighting. Particularly, the unmistakable sound of steel blades slicing through air.

The entire time, I had kept up my mantra of _please send help. Please, can anybody hear me?_, and now I could feel a response. It was like an overwhelming sensation in my head, a feeling of warmth, and love; comfort and protectiveness.

I started crying tears of pure relief. Somehow, I knew that the feeling I was getting right now was coming from my father.

He was coming to save me.

* * *

_The Doctor's P.O.V._

As soon as I stepped out of the TARDIS, I got so mad that I could barely even see.

As far as you could see there were people chained to the walls, all in different states of distress.

They were all different species, as well, but the most disturbing part was that most of them were children.

"What is this?" Madame Vastra asked, outraged. "Who would dare to do such horrible things to hatchlings?"

Then, as if in a horribly cliche Hollywood script, a slow, sarcastic clap filled the air. Jenny, Vastra and I whirled around, the ladies with their swords drawn, and I had my sonic in hand.

A tall, bulky man stepped out into the light, and we all nearly recoiled in disgust.

A layer of grime covered the man from head to toe, making what might have once been a handsome visage nearly indistinguishable from the garbage on the side of the road. Unlike his personal cleanliness levels, however, the pistol that he was holding was in perfect condition. He sneered at us, and I noted that the few teeth that remained in his mouth were in varying shades from yellow to black.

"Tha' would be me, Ma'am." he said, giving us an overexaggerated bow."Lawrence Havendish, a' your service."

I motioned Vastra and Jenny to get behind me, a gesture that I could tell they weren't fond of. However, I could tell by the way that he looked at them, there was a reason that he had taken Lia. After all, she was a normal human. Judging by the looks of things, he only took aliens, mutants, odditites. And an inter-species lesbian crime-fighting duo was about as odd as you could possibly hope to get.

"Lawrence Havendish, is it?" I began, my mind beginning to go into planning mode. "Hmm, bit of a mouthful, I'd say. D'you mind if I call you LH?"

"Yes." he said dryly, as if he was irritated that I had interrupted his chat with the ladies. "Who are you?"

"Ah, yes, introductions!" I said, allowing the rambling to take over. "Nice to meet you, LH. I'm the Doctor. The lady in black is Miss Flint, and the lady in green is Madame Vastra. And we're looking for a friend of ours, I believe that you might have her somewhere around here. Now, I have a simple solution to the problem: you tell us where she is, and we'll go get her, along with letting all the others go, and then we'll make our escape, while you deal with the police, shaking your fist in the air and shouting, 'I could have gotten away with it too, if not for you meddling kids!'" Then I stopped for a second, thinking about what I said. "No, hang on a second…. sorry, that's Scooby-Doo. Either way, what say you?"

He just looked at me for a moment as if I were stupid. Which I'm not, after all, I'm the Doctor.

"Or," he began, talking slowly, as if addressing an idiot. "I could just capture all three of you and sell you for a bundle, along with your little friend."

"Ah, well yes, I suppose you could. However, there are three of us, and only one of you." I said smugly.

He just smiled smugly right back at me, oddly at ease for a man who was about to lose. "And that's where you're wrong, Doctor."

"Hmm?"

"You assume that I'm alone." he said, then snapped his fingers. I didn't even have a chance to react before four big goons came out of the shadows behind us - two of them grabbing Vastra and Jenny, and the other two keeping their guns on us.

I was panicking then, I'll admit it. No plan, no backup, and captured by alien slave-traders - even worse, humans who were dealing in alien slave-trading.

That's when it all changed.

That little voice in my head, the one that I knew to be that of a Time Lord or Lady, spoke up again. The entire time it had been continuing its plea for help of course, but now it said something else.

_I can feel your panic, which means that things are most likely going badly out there. So if this is the end, then I need to tell you something. Doctor, there is something that you ought to know. _

Just then, Vastra got my attention as well. "Doctor, we need to tell you something. It is about Lia."

_Ah, it seems that I don't have to tell you after all. _

"Lia Flint is not her real name." Vastra continued, then paused, like she was afraid to tell me something. "Her real name is Catherine."

_Penny in the air..._

"She is your daughter."

I could practically hear the smile coming through with the psychic messages being placed in my head.

_Penny drops._

A pause, and then:

_Hello, Daddy._

I don't remember much of what happened after that, to be honest. At least, not until I was standing in front of a tiny girl dressed in green, with her hair braided back and her arms in chains.

She lifted her head, and I nearly went mad when I saw the wad of cloth shoved in her mouth. I pulled it out as gently as I could, then used the sonic to undo the manacles that kept her connected to the wall. Several hours had passed between the time that she had actually been taken and the time that we got to her, so when she moved to stand, her legs collapsed under her.

I chuckled half-heartedly, trying to make light of the situation. In reality, I was still very much in shock about this turn of events.

"Come along, Pond." I murmured, burying my nose in her hair. She smelled of dirt - not grimy dirt, but fresh dirt that children play in - mixed with lemons, strawberries, and gunpowder. That last one made me look at Vastra sharply.

"Why does she smell like gunpowder?" I asked, and she laughed at my tone, while rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"That would be due to Strax's interference, I am afraid. He has been teaching her how to use every type of weapon that he can get his hands on since she was able to actually hold onto them." When I gave her a Look, she bristled. "You cannot blame Jenny or I for that, old friend. We would leave the room for a moment or two, only to return to find the pair of them sprawled out on the floor and playing with grenade launchers." she finished, laughing once more.

"What's so funny?" Jenny asked, and I looked over, wanting to know the answer as well.

"The Doctor is, my darling." Vastra told her wife. "He takes to fatherhood without even thinking about it."

I preened slightly at that, feeling my ego boost. Of course, her next ones sent it crashing once more.

"Maybe it has to do with him being an overgrown child."

With that, the detecting duo of Paternoster Row walked back into the TARDIS, shepherding all of the other rescued children inside as well. I just stood outside of the old girl for a minute or two, looking down at Lia - _no, Catherine_, my brain reminded me - who had fallen asleep in my arms.

As I kissed her forehead once more, I made her a promise, one that I swore to keep throughout all of time and space.

"_I promise you, my sweet angel girl, that I will always be there for you. No matter what, I will always catch you, and I will __**always**_ _find you."_

**A/N~ Well then, my lovelies, this concludes Codename: Angel! Thank you all so much for reading, and if you would like to read more of the Angel's adventures, never fear! I already have the first few chapters of a sequel done and posted, called "Codename: Lake". Make sure to check it out! I will be finishing that one before any more of the Angel's - or as we now know her, **_**Catherine's **_**\- childhood tales get published. **

**Please review!**


	14. announcement

Hello, all!

So normally I wouldn't do this, but I wanted to make sure that everyone who followed this story knows this:

I have decided to rewrite the entire Angel-Verse… actually, that's a rubbish title. I should come up with a new name for it. Maybe…

Actually, that's not important right now. What _is _important is telling you all that this story will be the first to be rewritten - new adventures, faces, and people popping up, as well as just the old chapters being rewritten so that they sound better and flow together a lot more. As well as fixing some character flaws and missing characters. If you've read "Angel in the TARDIS", then I think you know who is missing…

So, I will start putting up the rewrite soon, I promise. This version of it will stay up as well, at least until the rewrite is finished. Keep an eye out for it!

The new version will be called _The Song of the universe._


End file.
